New Beginnings
by Maggiemay
Summary: The threat of Homicide being closed down has passed, and Nick and Jen are finally together again. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written fiction in a number of years, not sure that I still have the creativity to do so! So this is my first offering, albeit a short one! This is a Jen/Nick fic, and starts off where the final episode, Part 6 of "No Greater Honour – Ghosts" ends, where Nick and Jen are finally back together. A fic about what may have transpired afterwards. Contains a small part of dialogue from Part 6 "Ghosts", created by John Hugginson and John Banas.

Title: New Beginnings

Diclaimer: City Homicide is the property of Channel 7. I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

1.

Her arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes. His fingers lightly caressed her arm and he stared deep into her eyes, happy but apprehensive at the same time.

"We're both in Homicide now".

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore".

His heart skipped a beat to hear her say that, and he bent his head towards her, kissing her softly on the lips. She reciprocated, but the moment was interrupted by the sounds of their phones – work called. Jen gathered up her keys and wallet and began to head out. Exasperated, Nick scooped his jacket off the chair and followed her out the door. They would have to wait.

Later that evening, in the office, Jen sat at her desk, putting the finishing touches on her report on the computer. Nick got up, stretched, gathered his keys stating "I'm off home then". He glanced quickly around the office – Duncan was already stepping into the lift and Allie and Rhys were nowhere to be seen. He brushed up behind Jen, leaning down to say quietly in her ear "See you soon?" She smiled up at him. "Sure, I shouldn't be too much longer".

Dinner was over with, and he handed her a glass of red and settled next to her on the couch. Since she had arrived an hour earlier they had made small talk, mostly about work, but both avoided talking about their relationship, about what was going to happen from this point on. The tension between them lay thick in the air – apart from their earlier kiss, they had not had physical contact with each other in a couple of months, certainly not of an intimate nature.

Nick looked at Jen, drinking in her beauty. How could he be this lucky to have her back again? Was she really back? How would they make it work this time?

"Jen.." he began.

She grabbed his wine glass, placing it on the coffee table. "Not now, Nick, later.."

She placed her hand against his chest and kissed him. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lightly on the lips, her forehead, her neck. And then suddenly, they were tearing at each clothes with ferocity, two people who had been denied each other and couldn't wait any longer. His mouth and hands were everywhere, and they melted into one another.

She lay on top of him, head against his chest, a contented smile on her face. Nick stroked her hair, pushing it away from her eyes. Jen snuggled up against him – she was back where she belonged, in his arms, and everything felt right again. She thought that she had lost him – once to Juliet, and once to Dane Majors. She didn't know how she would have lived without him, and she was thankful that they now had another chance.

She began to chatter away incessantly – about Matt's running of the squad, about Rhys and Waverly and how much Rhys may have been privy to concerning the closing down of Homicide. Nick listened to her talk, grateful that she was back in his bed, back in his life. But he couldn't shake the niggling thoughts running through his mind. _How did she envisage this working? What's different this time? What if she changes her mind again in a few week's time, and says she's tired of sneaking around? And what of their conversation a few months ago, before she had ended it – the talk about marriage and kids and not being ready? What's changed?_

Nick could only be sure of two things – that he loved Jen more than he'd ever loved anyone, and that he couldn't cope with losing her again. So he needed to know – where to from here?


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is the second chapter. Trying to incorporate a bit of crime as well, will see how we go! Bit longer than I had thought it would be. Reviews would be appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

2.

"Jen, we need to talk".

She rolled off him and lay on her back, arm draped over her face. "I know". Nick turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, one arm stretching out to rest on Jen's hip.

"So – a couple of days ago when it looked like Homicide was being shut down, you told me to steer clear of Fraud – said that the issue was both of us being in Homicide. Now Homicide's staying and so are we. I know you said you had no second thoughts, but are you sure, 'cos.."

Jen stared at him incredulously. "Nick, I wouldn't be in bed with you now if I was having second thoughts". Nick sighed, not wanting to push Jen too hard, but wanting and needing answers. "Jen", he began. "You know how I feel about you. But I can't go through this again for nothing. You know how crazy you made me last time you ended it. Emotionally, I have way too much invested in this for it to go pear shaped again".

Jen sat up out of bed, reaching for her clothes. "Well you weren't too emotionally invested in _this _when you were sleeping with Juliet Gardiner". Nick recoiled as if she had slapped him, and Jen instantly regretted what she had said, knowing that she was being completely unfair. She reached out to touch his arm. "Nick, I'm sorry". Nick sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He was angry. Angry at Jen for bringing up Juliet, angry that they were arguing when finally, after all this time, they had found each other again. "What did you expect me to do Jen? _You _left _me._ You were the one that ended things. Did you expect that I'd sit around and pine for the next 20 years? Juliet was just a fling. I'm sorry it happened. But it did. I can't change that. But you can't blame me for trying to move on". Jen walked around to Nick, knelt in front of him, took his hands in hers. She pleaded with eyes.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. What happened with Juliet doesn't matter. I don't have second thoughts. I want _you._ But I'm scared. I don't know what to do or how to go about doing it. Can't we just take it slowly and see how things pan out?"

Nick reached out and traced his fingers down her cheek. He knew that he loved her, and that he wanted to be with her. He felt that his bond with her was so much stronger since she had saved his life, saved him from Dane Majors. "Jen" he whispered into her hair, "I need to know what you want". She turned her face to him, kissed his cheek and said in a choked voice "I want _you _Nick. I know now that I want you more than I want the job. But I still don't have answers. I still don't know what's the best thing to do." She sighed. "I want to come clean to the others. Duncan, Allie – they're our friends. But let's just enjoy each other for a while first, before we start worrying about jobs and transfers. I love you". There. She had said it. That thing between them, always there, but always unspoken. Now it was said and Jen didn't feel like there was any going back.

Nick's heart leapt. He took her face in his hands. "I love you too". He kissed her softly. "So I guess that means that you won't be moving in with me just yet, then?"

Jen laughed, and they climbed back into bed together. They both knew that it wasn't going to be an easy road ahead.

Nick sat at his desk, looking through emails, sipping his hot tea.

Duncan leaned back in his chair. "You know, I've got a date tonight" he stated, waiting for a reaction. "Poor girl" Allie exclaimed. "Know what she's getting herself into?"

Nick raised his eyebrows and smiled.

A huge grin spread across Duncan's face, as he folded his arms behind his head. "Hey, I have women knocking down my door, you know..."

Allie laughed. "Yeah, trying to get out of your apartment!"

Nick chuckled, and looked up in time to see Jen walk out of the lift into the office. He thought she looked beautiful and he had to turn back to his computer screen to shake the images of her he had in his head – he didn't need to be distracted by those sorts of thoughts at work.

"Morning" she sung out, smiling. Nick glanced up. "Morning Jennifer".

"Someone's in a good mood" Allie observed, as Jen walked off to the break room to make a coffee. She was walking back with her coffee when she nearly collided with Matt, coming out of his office.

"Where's Rhys?" he barked to no-one in particular.

Allie looked up. "Ah, I think he's down with the tech's, following up on a lead from last night".

Matt frowned, and said in a gruff voice "Well Duncan, Jennifer, you take this one. Uniforms have called in a body in bushland, south of the city. Here's the details. Get down there and check it out, will you?" With that, he turned on his heel and strode back to his office, closing the door behind him.

"Morning Serge, whatever you say Serge" replied Jen, giving a half salute. "So much for my coffee".

"Hey, guess what?" Allie said quietly. "Emma's back. I reckon that's why he's got a stick up his backside today".

Jen raised her eyebrows and looked at Allie. "What do you mean Emma's back? From France? For good?"

"I don't know", said Allie. "Just heard him on the phone this morning, is all. Told her he'd see her tonight".

"Are you sure it was Emma?" Jen asked.

Allie rolled her eyes and began typing away. "Well, unless he's seeing another Emma..."

Duncan stood up and said inpatiently "Well if the sewing circle's finished, ladies, we've got a murder scene to get to. Jen,let's go".

"Sewing Circle? I take offence to that Dunny!" Jen glanced at Nick knowingly, giving him a little smile, and he watched, transfixed, as she followed Duncan to the lifts.

"So, Emma's back you reckon?" he asked Allie.

Allie didn't bother to look up from her computer screen. "Well you know Nick, I'm not one to gossip..."

Nick chuckled quietly. "No Allie, you could never be accused of gossiping.."

"So Ronnie, what have we got?" Jen asked, as she knelt down to look at the body, partially hidden beneath some branches.

"Female, early twenties, head injury caused by a blunt object. My guess, from the looks of the wounds, would be a hammer. Probable sexual assault – partially clothed, looks like some trace of semen and some trauma."

The girl was wearing a jacket, and Jen reached into the pocket, and pulled out a small purse. Inside were a couple of coins, a fifty and ten dollar note, and a Driver's Licence. She examined the licence.

"Abigail Richards, DOB 1988. My guess is she'd been on a night out somewhere. Small purse, coins, notes and only a Driver's Licence – probably used for ID to get into clubs and pubs."

Duncan scoured the bushland with his eyes, taking in the desolate and lonely scene. "Yeah, well she's a hell of a long way from the night life" he said, and sighed heavily. This body in the bush, stripped of it's dignity, was someone's daughter, someone's sister.

"Yeah, you're not wrong" Ronnie exclaimed, looking around. "I reckon time of death was somewhere between 1 and 5 am, so she hasn't been out here that long".

"Great" said Duncan. "It's only just after 10. Chances are, no-one's even noticed her missing yet."

He walked over to Jen, who was talking to one of the uniformed officers, taking down notes in her folder. "Let's finish this up soon as we can Jen. We got a death knock to do".

Back at the office, the team were gathered in the meeting room. In front of them, on the board, were pictures of a smiling, blonde, attractive Abigail Richards, and a contrasting picture of the body at the crime scene. Jen and Duncan stood at the board and Jen addressed the group.

"Abigail Richards, 23. Went out clubbing last night with a friend, Stacey Manners. Ended up at VC Nightclub in the city, about 11pm. Stacey said she saw Abigail talking to a couple of guys soon after they arrived, and then didn't see her again after about midnight. Stacey assumed that Abigail had got lucky, didn't worry too much, so kept on clubbing until about 2am, then caught a taxi home. Apparently it's not unusual for Abigail to pick up at a club and leave without telling Stacey."

"Gee, nothing like your friends looking out for you", Allie interjected.

"Yeah, well, according to Stacey, it was a pretty usual pattern" Jen continued.

"What about her home life? Didn't someone notice she hadn't come home last night or this morning?" Matt asked.

"Well," Duncan stated "she lived with her sister who pretty much backed up what the friend said. That it's not unusual for Abigail to get lucky at a club and not come home. So the sister didn't worry too much when she got up this morning and left for work and Abigail wasn't there. She leaves early, about 6.30, says that Abigail doesn't start work until 12, so she's not usually in any rush to get home after a night out. Abigail works at a local cafe, waitressing. Because she doesn't start until 12, no-one at work even knew she was missing. "

"Yeah, it's a bit sad, really," Jen exclaimed, looking at the photo of a smiling Abigail.

Nick felt a tug at his heartstrings. This was one of the things he loved about Jen, that she was so compassionate and caring, and always saw the good in everyone. He hoped that they would spend the night together, making love, laying together and talking about the case. He couldn't shake these thoughts today, thoughts that he should not be having of Jen whilst he was at work. _But it's been so long, _he thought. _So long since I've been able to think of her in that way, knowing that I can hold her, and kiss her and...STOP, _he thought., and he brought himself back to the case at hand. Jen had finished talking, and Matt was barking out more orders. _I hope Emma is back, _Nick thought. _Matt needs to lighten up a little, get himself laid._

"Right people" Matt said. "Jen, Duncan – go and talk to the management of the club, try to get their surveillance tapes, and speak to the friend again. Nick and Allie, go and talk to the parents and go to her workplace, see what else you can find out. Rhys- contact Ronnie in Pathology and see if she's done the autopsy – this needs to be a priority. Last thing we need is a whole bunch of scared girls thinking there's a killer on the loose." And with that, Matt left the room for the sanctuary of his office.

"A whole bunch of _scared girls_?" queried Allie. "Geez, he's really Mr Sensitive and Understanding today, isn't he?"

"Yeah, well I don't think understanding and sensitive are his strong points at the moment, not since he became Sergeant, anyway," replied Duncan.

"Come on guys" Jen stated, "I know he's a bit 'off' today, but don't be too hard on him".

"You can talk" interjected Allie as she got up to leave. "I seem to remember you weren't too happy with him this morning, either. Missing your morning coffee and all that."

"All I'm saying" continued Jen, as they walked out the door, "is that he's got a lot on his plate and we should go a bit easy on him."

Nick stared after Jen as she walked off in front of them, wondering why she was suddenly supporting Matt again. She'd had her issues with him, and Allie was right, Jen hadn't been too pleased with his address to them earlier that morning. _She's good hearted, _ thought Nick. _And she and Matt were good friends before he made Sergeant. _But he couldn't help feeling a little jealous of her jumping to Matt's defence. Once again, he tried to shake off his thoughts of Jen and get on with work. He had a feeling this was going to be a tough one on everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

I will try to post every couple of days – don't know how it will go between work and kids, but I shall give it a try! Feedback would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

3.

It was mid afternoon when Jen and Duncan trudged back into the office. They had not stopped for lunch and both wanted to eat, but Matt wanted everyone in the meeting room for a briefing. "Duncan, Jen, how did you go with the nightclub?" he asked.

Jen sat down, grumpy at not being able to take a break and eat. "Well", she started "we had a look at the surveillance tapes, and Abigail Richards was d_efinitely_ in the company of two young men for the majority of time that she was at the club. Problem is, on the tapes, she leaves alone, after stepping outside to speak on her mobile phone. So we spoke to one of the doormen on duty last night – he definitely remembers Abigail – has a thing for pretty faces, apparently – says she came outside about midnight, talking on her mobile. He didn't notice whether she went back into the club though – distracted by another pretty face, I'd say. But she is definitely _not_ seen on any of the surveillance tapes, re-entering the club. Our guess is that she left, possibly to meet with whoever she was talking to on the phone."

Matt looked pleased. "Good work. What about her mobile? Any sign of that at the crime scene?"

"That's a negative, Serge", Duncan piped up. "No sign of Abigails' mobile phone anywhere".

At that moment, Rhys came bounding into the briefing, looking pretty pleased with himself. "Guess what Ronnie just told me?" he said excitedly."Abigail Richards was pregnant. About 10 weeks".

"Well", said Matt "this puts a whole new slant on things, wouldn't you say? Jen, Duncan, get Stacey Manners in here for questioning. Nick, Allie – get around to the sister and parents, see what they know. Someone has to have been privy to Miss Richards' secret".

As they left the briefing, Duncan caught up with Jen, asking if she minded if he grabbed something to eat out of his locker. Jen didn't mind, and although she was hungry herself, she thought that she might take the opportunity to have a quick word with Matt. She knocked on his office door.

"Come in" he called out. Matt looked up, surprised to see Jen there. "Jen – what can I do for you?"

"Ah, I was just wondering Serge, whether you wanted us to send the surveillance tapes from the club down to Tech? I thought maybe they could print us off pictures of the guys that Abigail was talking to in the club? Just because the tapes don't show her leaving with them, doesn't mean they're not persons of interest. I thought we should be trying to locate them, bring them in for questioning?"

Matt looked down at his desk. He was annoyed that Jen had brought this up, that he hadn't thought of it himself, but he knew that she was right, and he was embarrassed. "Sure, that would be good. Don't you have someone to bring in?"

Jen nodded and turned to leave, but stopped herself. "Matt, is everything alright? You just seem a little bit out of sorts today".

Matt glared at her, his head nodding involuntarily. "Everything's fine, Detective. Now - you have work to do".

Jen began to walk out of the office, angry that Matt was being so official with her and so damn rude! She had thought that they had been good friends, once.

"Actually, Jen...there is something".

She stopped, and turned to look at him. Matt was fidgeting, unable to look her in the eye. He cleared his throat.

"Emma's back in town" he said.

Jen feigned surprise. "Oh, really? What happened to France?"

"Well" Matt began, "her contract finished and she missed Melbourne. Apparently. So she calls me this morning, and asks to meet with me tonight after work. Wants to talk. I don't know what to tell her. She hurt me, I don't think I want to go there again. And I can't really talk to her about things, about work." He suddenly looked bashful, and reddened slightly. "Not the way that you and I can talk". His voice tapered off.

Jen had a feeling that this was now getting into awkward territory, and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"You remember all those years ago when I asked you out?" Matt ventured.

That caught Jen completely off guard, and she tried to make light of it. "What, right after you'd seen me naked, you dirty bugger?" she smirked.

Matt laughed. "Yeah, well, I always thought that you and me...we could of..." He stopped, realizing that Jen was looking extremely uncomfortable now, and realizing, not for the first time, that his feelings for her were probably not reciprocated.

"Matt..."

"Anyway," Matt stumbled for the right words to say. "Forget I said anything...you better go and bring in Stacey Manners". He looked down at his desk, and stared intently at some paperwork, flicking through it. Jen knew that she had been dismissed from his office, and she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

As she shut the door to Matt's office and hurried along, with her head down, she just about bowled straight into Nick, who, to avoid a collision, grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whoa! Look out! You okay?"

Jen stared dumbly at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "I think I've just come out of the twilight zone!" she hissed quietly. "I'll tell you later. Come to mine for dinner tonight". Nick nodded, wondering what on earth had just transpired, and they went their separate ways.

Jen saw Duncan, sitting at his desk, scoffing down a sandwich. "There you are" he called out to her. Her own hunger suddenly forgotten, she said "Dunny, I just have to visit the ladies. Give me five?"

"Sure", he replied with a mouthful, and continued munching away, glad of the break.

Jen burst into the toilet cubicle and stood with her back against the door. She breathed deeply.

_Oh my god,_ she thought. _What the hell just happened? How can Matt still have feelings like that? It was years ago that he asked me out! He's obviously messed up, what with Emma being back on the scene. Awkward!_

After a few minutes of contemplation, Jen regained her composure and exited the toilets, thinking hard about what she was going to do. And what she was going to tell Nick. _Oh no! Nick! He's not exactly Matt's biggest fan as it is! _

And just like that, life for Jennifer Mapplethorpe suddenly became slightly more complicated than what it had been that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another quick one – have to get it done while I have the opportunity! Please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

4.

Jen let Nick into her hallway, surprised to see him in his running gear, with a backpack.

"Hope you don't mind" he said, following her into the kitchen. "Thought I might bring my gear, go for a quick run. Don't want to miss out on my 30 minutes of daily exercise!".

Jen stirred the pasta sauce that was boiling away on the stove and smiled up at him. "Oh, I can make sure you get your 30 minutes of exercise tonight, Detective.."

He kissed her on the head and headed back towards the front door. "Be back soon" he called.

Jen smiled to herself. Wasn't this a picture of domesticity? Nick out for a jog, while she was in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. She loved the thought that he was going to be here tonight, that they would eat together, maybe watch TV together, talk, go to bed. She loved knowing that she would wake up with him next to her in the morning, and she wished that it could be like this, always. Just thinking about him , she felt a tug in the pit of her stomach – a real ache and yearning, and she knew that she couldn't wait for him to get back, put his arms around her. She couldn't stop smiling – she felt so light, so happy, knowing that they were back together again. Suddenly, her thoughts turned to Matt, and she frowned. What on earth had that been about today? She knew that Matt had felt that way about her once, but not now, not still. She was convinced that Emma's return had mixed him up somehow, that he was confused, and that he was confusing their friendship for feelings of something more. Still, it was an awkward situation. Even if Matt didn't really feel that way towards her, he had brought it up, and she now felt that their relationship was uncomfortable. _What should I tell Nick? _she thought. She had always told him everything, when they were together. He knew her deepest, darkest secrets, she had exposed herself to him fully. She knew that she needed to tell him about what had happened with Matt, but thinking that Matt was probably just confused over Emma, she felt like it would be a betrayal to him if she were to tell Nick what he had said. But she also felt like she was betraying Nick if she didn't tell him! Eating away at her, was the thought that Nick was not Matt's biggest fan, and they had only just got back together – she didn't think that after last night's argument, Nick needed to feel threatened by Matt, and they certainly didn't need any awkwardness between them when things were still so new again. _I will tell Nick, of course I will, _Jen told herself, _but not just yet. I'll just wait and see how things pan out._

Nick walked in, looking hot and bothered. He walked up behind Jen, where she stood at the kitchen bench, put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She smiled and leant back into him, inhaling his masculine smell – the smell of aftershave mixed with sweat. She thought that she could quite happily forego dinner at this point.

"I'm going to grab a shower" Nick spoke into her hair, nipping at her ear. "Wanna come with?"

Jen chuckled quietly. "Love to, but someone's got to keep an eye on dinner. Raincheck?"

Nick patted her on the backside, making her jump, and trotted off towards the bathroom. Jen watched him go, smiling. _Domestic bliss_ she thought. _It could always be this way, couldn't it?_

Dinner was over, and he lay stretched out on Jen's couch, clean, fed and watered. Jen handed him a beer as he sat up, and she snuggled in next to him, glass of wine in hand. She lay her head against his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. "How'd you go with Stacey Manners this afternoon?" he asked her.

"Oh, we couldn't get hold of her. She was at work, busy with a client. We've arranged for her to come in for interview tomorrow morning."

Nick brushed the hair out of Jen's eyes. "So – what was up with you this arvo?" he asked her, "after your brush with the supernatural?"

"What?" she started, and then she remembered her earlier reference to being in the Twilight Zone. "Oh, _that_. I'm sure Matt's on another planet sometimes. You know, I had to point out to him that we should get pictures printed off of the guys in the club – try to find them and bring them in for questioning? I can't believe that he didn't even mention them in this arvo's briefing, wasn't going to get us to follow up. And then he got all narky because I suggested it. Sometimes I just feel like he overlooks the most obvious things. It's like he's trying so hard for a result, that he forgets the basics".

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you were defending him today? Said we should go easy on him?"

Jen took a sip of wine. "Yeah, well, that was before I had that conversation with him. Hey?" She turned to face him. "Did you know that Dunny's got a date tonight?"

"Yeah, he did mention something" Nick chuckled. "Looked pretty pleased with himself, too".

Jen knew that Duncan had not had a serious relationship since Clair had died, and she hoped that tonight was the start of something good for him. She felt happy for the first time in a long, long time, and she wanted that same happiness for everyone. Especially her friends.

She lay stretched out beside him, a light sheen of sweat visible on her forehead and upper chest. Sex with Nick had always been amazing – passionate, energetic, adventurous.; but Jen was pretty sure that she had just had the best sex that she had ever had. And the fact that they loved each other, and that they had now been able to verbalise that – well, that had just taken things to a whole new level.

She rolled over to face him, just as he rolled towards her. She reached her arms up around his neck and kissed him. His arm found it's way around her to lightly stroke her back. "I love you" she said quietly.

He looked deep into her eyes, and saw the sincerity and depth of emotion behind her words. "I love you too, Jen" he whispered, and they lay like that, holding one another, until their breathing evened out and slowed, and they slipped into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Glad that people are enjoying it. I'll try to do some more writing today before work beckons tomorrow, but have woken up with the dreaded lurgy, so no promises!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

5.

Jen sat in the passenger seat as Duncan drove into the suburbs, on their way to pick up Stacey Manners. She looked over at him. He'd had a half-smirk on his face all morning.

"So, Dunny – how was the date last night?"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat and looked over at her. "Well, you know...a gentleman doesn't divulge details, Jen".

She laughed. "Ha! Well it's a good thing you've never been accused of being a gentleman then, isn't it?" They laughed together. Jen looked over at him, smiling, feeling genuine warmth and affection towards her friend. They had been through a lot over the years, and although they'd had a rocky start, Jen considered Duncan one of her best mates.

"Seriously Duncan – I hope it goes well, you deserve it." She turned back to face the front, watching the traffic that was building quickly up on the road. " When are we all going to meet the lucky lady?"

Duncan glanced at Jen, and then turned to concentrate back on weaving in and out of the morning traffic. He smirked. "Well, that depends. Maybe I'll introduce her to everyone the same time you decide to introduce your fella."

Jen whipped her head around to face Duncan, completely gobsmacked. She was sure that she was turning red, and swallowed, trying hard to regain her composure. "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

Duncan grinned. "Come on Jen. Last few days, you've looked pretty pleased with yourself. You've got a...a...bit of a 'bounce'".

"A 'bounce'?" Jen questioned. She resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "What the hell is a 'bounce'?"

"Well", Duncan started, "you know how women get, when they're...they're gettin' a bit".

"Duncan!" Jen chided. "I am _not_ 'getting a bit', as you put it. Now shut up and drive!"

Duncan laughed, "Yeah right Jen" and continued driving.

She sat back in the passenger seat, staring out of the window. _Is it that obvious?_ She thought. _I'm going to have to make an effort to look grumpy or something. Can't have them all thinking I'm getting lucky._

Duncan and Jen sat opposite Stacey Manners in the interview room. Allie and Nick watched the interview on the monitor.

Jen stared at the girl. "So, Stacey. We just needed to ask you a few more questions in relation to Abigail. Her personal life."

"Sure" answered Stacey. "I don't know how much more I can tell you, but I'll tell you whatever I can".

"What about who the father of her baby was?" asked Duncan.

Stacey looked surprised. "What? Are you saying that Abigail was pregnant? No way. I would have known about it if she was. She's my best friend!"

"Well, obviously best friends don't tell each other everything, then, do they?" quipped Duncan.

"Stacey" Jen said softly. "Was Abigail seeing anyone that you know of?"

"No – she only had casual flings with the guys she picked up at the clubs. For Abby, it was all about sex. Didn't want the baggage of a relationship".

Duncan stood up, and began pacing the room. "Well a baby would have been considered pretty big baggage, don't you reckon? Come on Stacey – you really want us to believe that your best friend was pregnant, but didn't tell you? Who are you protecting? Who was she seeing?"

Stacey was upset, hands flying to cover her face. "I don't know!" she sobbed. "I don't know who she was seeing! She wouldn't tell me, said she couldn't, it had to be kept quiet! But I didn't know that she was pregnant, I swear!"

Jen walked into the break room, to make a tea. Nick was standing at the bench, stirring his coffee. She glanced quickly around and when she was certain that there was no-one else within earshot, she marched up to him and whispered. "Nick, do I have a 'bounce'?"

He turned and laughed. "A _what_?"

"A 'bounce'" she hissed. "Duncan reckons I've got a 'bounce'. Something women get when they're getting some, according to the world of Duncan".

Nick eyed her curiously and winked. "Well, now that you mention it, I seem to recall you might have had a certain 'bounce' about you last night..."

"Nick" Jen hissed at him again "that is _not_ helpful!"

Just then, Allie walked into the room, carrying her mug. Jen and Nick moved apart and their talking ceased.

"Hey guys" Allie chirped. "Matt wants us all in the briefing room in five. Has something he wants to tell us. So – what's up?"

Nick smiled. He could have fun with this. "Duncan thinks that Jen's got a 'bounce'".

Allie looked quizzically between Nick and Jen. "What the hell is a 'bounce'?"

"Exactly what I said" Jen interjected. "Who's ever heard of a 'bounce' anyway?"

Rhys walked into the room, interrupting the banter. "Guys, Matt wants us in there _now_. That stick he had up his arse yesterday? Well, today it's brought a friend".

They all burst into laughter and followed Rhys into the briefing room, carrying their coffees. They all took their seats. Jen sat at the head of the table, Nick sat next to her on the corner. Across from him was seated Duncan, who was smiling at Jen with a knowing look as she settled herself into her seat.

Matt was standing at the front of the room with Stanley Wolfe and Terry Jarvis. Matt cleared his throat. "I ah, just wanted to let you all know, that I'm taking some personal leave, effective immediately, so Snr Sgt Wolfe and Inspector Jarvis will be overseeing the Abigail Richards case. Updates, please."

After a quick briefing and run down of where things were at, Wolfe and Jarvis left with Matt, leaving the others sitting at the table, taking in the events of the morning.

Duncan smirked. "Personal leave, eh?"

Rhys turned to make sure that the coast was clear. "Yeah, maybe he's going have those sticks surgically removed". They all chuckled quietly.

"So, Dunny – what the hell is a 'bounce'?" Allie piped up.

"Yeah, 'cos apparently Jen has one..."Nick interjected.

Jen glared at Nick with fire in her eyes and gave him a small kick beneath the table. He chuckled, enjoying seeing her embarrassed by this, and knowing that he was providing a great cover for their relationship – no-one would ever guess.

"Well," Duncan began. He settled back in his seat, enjoying his moment. He looked over at Jen, who was staring at him intently, with a smug look on her face, daring him to go on. "It's the way a woman looks, when she's doing a bit of the hokey pokey".

Jen sneered. "Ha! Duncan, you can't just make words up to suit yourself, you know!". Nick and Allie laughed, while Rhys sat there, looking completely bewildered.

Duncan folded his arms across his chest, puffing it out with an air of importance. "Last few days, Jen has been like the cat that got the cream, strutting around all over the place, pleased with herself and smug. She's got what I call a 'bounce'. Tells me there's something going on with our Jennifer".

"So Dunny" interrupted Allie "what about me? Have I got a 'bounce'?"

Duncan laughed. "Well, Allie, let me put it this way.."

Rhys got up out of his chair and began gathering his belongings. "Hey Duncan, I wouldn't answer that mate. You're likely to leave here with an appendage or two missing".

Allie stood, scooping up her coffee mug and glanced over at Rhys. "You know what? It's okay. I _know _that I haven't got a 'bounce'. Probably haven't had a 'bounce' in ages, actually. 'Cos I reckon it's been ohhh ...at least _two _ years since I've had any sex that was worth getting 'bouncy' over". With that, she stormed out, leaving the others looking after her, wondering what had just happened.

As they stood to leave, Duncan took stock of the situation. "She's a bit of a ball breaker, Allie".

"Yep, sure is" quipped Rhys, embarrassed, as they all left the room and moved back towards their desks.

Jen sidled up next to Nick. "Thanks for the support."

He chuckled and sat at his desk, smiling across at her. She smiled back at him. He loved the way that when she smiled, her eyes and face lit up. He had the feeling that he was probably in for a 'talking to' tonight, and he couldn't wait.

Their brief exchange, however, did not go unnoticed by Rhys, who sat back in his chair, stroking his chin with his fingers. _Hmn _ he thought. _Maybe Jen's not the only one with a certain 'bounce'._

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

6.

Jen sat bolt upright in bed, panting, sweat dripping off her. She looked around wildly in the dark and it took a few seconds before she was orientated as to where she was.

She felt Nick's hand on her back, as he sat up next to her.

"Nick!" She flung herself at him, sobbing quietly. He held her tight against him, stroking her hair. "Shhh ...it's okay Jen...it's okay". They lay back down, Jen still clinging to him, her sobbing slowly subsiding.

She had always been plagued by bad dreams, but now, in the last couple of months, her dreams revolved around Dane Majors. It was always the same. Dane telling her that she was too late, and Jen pulling back the sheet in the back of Dane's car, to reveal Allan Sullivan. The realisation that Nick was buried in the grave nearby. She runs to the grave, and starts digging frantically with her bare hands, screaming out Nick's name, all the while Dane Majors' voice taunting her – _You're too late!_

Nick had not escaped from his ordeal with Majors unscathed, either, but his dreams were becoming few and far between. He knew this was in part due to the fact that he had been seeing Claudia, the Departmental Psychologist, ever since he had cheated death. He knew that talking to a professional about things had helped, and he had mentioned it to Jen, in the hope that she would also take up the counselling. He thought that it would do her some good.

Jen looked up at him, whispering in a pleading voice "Please don't leave me".

"Jen, I'm not going anwhere".

She leant her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. She hated feeling so vulnerable and so exposed, but the situation with Nick and Dane Majors had left her scarred. And then there was Juliet. She knew that she and Nick had not been together, but the thought of him being intimate with someone else ate away at her. She wondered whether he had held Julie the way that he held her, whether he had lay with her talking about everything and about nothing. She wondered what might have happened if Juliet had not been killed. Would Nick have stayed with her, continued to see her? What would they have had in common?

She knew that she couldn't blame Nick for what had happened. She had ended their relationship; but while they had been apart, she had never slept with anyone else! She wouldn't have even contemplated sleeping with another man during that time. She sighed heavily. She supposed that this was the difference between men and women – men just couldn't live without sex. Deep down, part of her had hoped that Nick wasn't like that, but she guessed that he really was, after all.

Jen snuggled closer against Nick, feeling completely safe in his arms. She guessed that she should be thankful. Dane Majors and Juliet – she could have easily lost Nick to both of them, but in the end, they had been what had finally brought her and Nick together again.

Nick and Allie walked into Cafe Aroma, Abigail Richards' workplace. Nick walked up to the girl behind the counter and held up his ID.

The young woman gave him a wide smile and said suggestively "Detective! So nice to see you again. What brings you back?"

"When we were here a few days ago, we managed to speak to most of the staff, bar one young lady who was away on leave, and your manager."

"Oh, well they're both here today. I'll go get Sam for you"

The girl disappeared into the kitchen. Nick looked around. It was nearly 11.30 but the cafe was virtually empty. A middle aged couple sat at a table by the window and a young man with glasses sat by himself at a corner table, typing away on a Notebook. He didn't look up at all, although the middle aged couple regarded Allie and Nick with curiosity.

The young woman returned from the kitchen, followed by a man who looked to be in his late thirties, with dark hair.

_Attractive_ thought Allie. _He could give me a bit of 'bounce' I reckon._

"Sam Perry, I'm the owner of this cafe. What can I do for you both?"

"Detectives Buchanan and Kingston, Homicide. We just wanted to ask you some questions about Abigail Richards".

Sam Perry looked down at his feet, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, sure, terrible business that. Poor Abigail. Have you caught who did it, yet?"

Allie leaned back against the counter. "No not yet. We're trying to get as much information about Abigail as we can. What did you know about her personal life, outside of work?"

"Well, nothing much actually. I know that she lived with her sister, that's about it really. She was a good worker, a nice kid".

"Have a boyfriend that you know of?" asked Allie.

"Detective, I'm not in the habit of asking my employees about their love lives. Maybe the other girls knew something? But they're all good workers, they don't really have time to stand around and gossip."

Nick regarded the near empty cafe, and thought it looked as though the girls had all the time in the world to stand around gossiping. There weren't exactly patrons lining up to get in. "Thanks Mr Perry. We might need to talk to you again at a later date. Now – the young woman that was away on holidays a few days ago? Miss Davis? We'd like to speak to her if we can".

"Sure – that's Lennie. She's out the back on a break. I'll take you through".

They found Lennie Davis out the back of the cafe, leaning up against the back wall, cigarette in hand.

"Nah, it was all about picking up in clubs, with Abigail" she responded to their questioning about boyfriends. "Could have had her pick of any guy, though. They were all after her. You just had to see the way the guys who come in this place look at her. Even Sam thought she was a bit of alright."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, I saw him giving her the once over a few times. You could tell that he thought she was pretty hot. Not that he'd ever act on it though. Married with 3 kids – his wife just had a new baby".

"Is that so?" Nick and Allie looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

They sat in the restaurant, holding hands over the table. Jen thought it was nice to be able to get out in public, and be together, without worrying about people seeing them.

It was a cold night – both had come straight from work, without getting changed. Jen wore a long black coat over her suit, multi-coloured scarf wrapped around her neck.

She felt tired, the emotion of the last two weeks catching up with her finally. She smiled at Nick, and he reached out to run his fingers down her cheek. "What's up?"

She placed her hand over his fingers. "Nothing. I'm just tired. All these late nights, full-on days at work. Trying hard to concentrate on not looking too 'bouncy'." She smiled. "I really need a good night's sleep".

Nick felt a surge of disappointment run through him. "So you want some space tonight, then?"

She pulled his hand towards her. "No! I don't think I have too much stamina to be great company, I really want to just climb into bed and sleep. But I'd love to have you there. I've got used to sleeping next to you again. It wouldn't feel right without you there."

Nick leaned across the table to kiss her softly on the lips. "Let's get the bill".


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

7.

She opened her eyes as the first shards of light came in through the window. She could feel Nick lying behind her, his body moulded against hers, his arm draped protectively across her.

She tried to swallow, but her throat was dry and painful. She felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades and she realised that her body felt heavy and achy. She could fee Nick beginning to rouse from his sleep. He kissed her neck and she was pretty sure that she could feel something else rousing as he slipped a hand beneath her pyjama top.

"Nick". Irritated, she pushed his hand away. "I don't feel good".

He sat up and looked at her. "Actually, you don't look too flash. What's up?"

"My throat hurts, my body aches...I feel like crap."

He got up out of bed, putting a t-shirt on over his boxers. "Why don't you stay here , I'll bring you a tea".

Jen coughed, her throat feeling like razorblades, and started to get up. "I can't. I have so much to get done today with this Richards' case. I better get ready".

"Jen – just stay there for a bit. I'll bring you a tea, and then you can get up. Just take it easy if you're crook. It doesn't pay to be a martyr." He left for the kitchen. She lay there feeling annoyed, but knowing that Nick was right. She listened to him moving about in her kitchen and she smiled. He was a good man, and she was glad that he was there.

A few minutes later, he returned with two mugs of tea. Gratefully, she took a sip as he settled himself on the side of the bed. "I think Matt's due back today, isn't he?"

"Great. That's all I need".

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you were the founding member of the Matt Ryan cheer squad? Not like you to be so harsh. You must be crook".

Jen placed her mug on the bedside cupboard. She breathed in deeply. The time had come to come clean. "Actually, last week, when I had that issue with Matt? It wan't just about the Richard's case. He got all weird on me".

"In what way?"

"Started blabbing on about how he and I could talk about things in a way that he and Emma couldn't. Even brought up when he asked me out, years ago!"

Nick looked down, concentrating on his mug of tea, giving it more attention that a mug of tea deserved. "I'm not going to like where this is heading, am I?"

"It didn't head _anywhere _ Nick, that's the point. He clammed up, back peddled and then couldn't get me out of his office fast enough. But it was just so strange. I didn't really know what to make of it."

Nick got up off the bed. "And then he takes personal leave".

Jen got up also, reaching for her robe, and picking her mug up off the cupboard. "I wouldn't read too much into that, if I were you. I think there's dramas with Emma being back on the scene".

"Oh yeah, I'd say he's got dramas alright. Ex-girlfriend back from Europe, wanting to reconcile; meanwhile, he's got the hots for one of his colleagues."

Jen suddenly regretted having said anything, and sighed heavily. She couldn't believe that he was being so abrasive with her. _She _hadn't done anything wrong. _It wasn't like I went out and slept with someone else, for Christ sake! Unlike you, Nick. I'm the one who should be pissed off._

She didn't need this sort of angst today. She already felt like crap, and she now felt ten times worse than she had when she first woke up.

She sat at her desk, looking up in time to see Duncan waltzing in, carrying takeaway coffees.

She sat back and folded her arms against her chest, regarding him with a smirk. "Well, if it isn't William Shakespeare himself, master of the English language". She had a definite husky tone to her voice now, and her words came out as a bit of a croak.

Duncan grimaced. "Geez, you don't sound too good Jen. Here – have a nice hot coffee, my treat". He handed her one of the takeaway cups.

She smiled gratefully, but feeling the need to have the last word, said "And don't think this makes up for you giving me such a hard time last week! I'm still dirty on you, you know!".

Duncan's hands flew to his heart. "Oh, come on Jen – that hurts! You know you love me."

Matt surfaced from his office, and scoured the room, his eyes settling on Jen. "Jennifer – could I have a quick word please? In my office".

Nick looked up from his computer. He regarded Jen with a knowing look. She saw the concern and uncertainty on his face. _Great_ she thought. _This day just keeps getting better._

Nick didn't really think there was anything too much to worry about. He thought that Jen was probably right, that Matt was just messed up over Emma's return, and had confused his friendship and old feelings for Jen, for something more. But he was pissed off. He didn't think they needed Matt Ryan complicating things for them. He was annoyed that Matt had been so stupid as to say anything to Jen at all, annoyed that as her superior officer, he had put her in a difficult and uncomfortable position. He wasn't mad with her. He knew that it wasn't her fault, and he could never stay mad at her for very long, anyway. He watched her walk to Matt's office. She was pale, had dark rings beneath her eyes, her voice was almost gone and he knew that she was suffering with the flu that she had woken up with that morning.

He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, to wrap her in his arms, take her home and tuck her up safely in bed. He wanted to look after her, but he knew how fiercely independent she could be, and he didn't think that she was too happy with him after this morning's niggling over Matt.

Jen sat down in Matt's office, looking at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say, and hoping like hell that he had worked things out with Emma, letting Jen off the hook.

"Can you give me a brief rundown of what's happening with the Richards' case? Where are we at?"

Jen felt relieved and gave Matt a quick outline of what was happening with the case. When she had finished, he regarded her with hard eyes. "It's been over two weeks, we need to get moving on this, we need a result".

"Well, Serge, we're doing our best. There have been some holdups, with people that we needed to talk to, being away or not being available. We haven't managed to track down the guys from the club yet, but we've been working on it. I think we may have something worth following up with Abigail's boss, though".

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him in. I want you and Nick to run the interview".

"Serge". Jennifer arose from her chair. "Is that all?"

"Actually, no it's not. I just wanted to apologise for the things that I said before I went on leave. I hope you didn't think that I meant anything by it. It wasn't my intention. Emma and I are working things out. Going to give it another shot."

Jen felt a huge wave of relief surge through her. "Oh, Matt, that's great".

"Yeah, well as long as we're clear".

Jen nodded and left his office. _You have no idea just how clear we are. I'm in love with Nick Buchanan, we are together, we are spending all of our time together, and we are having incredible sex. And that is that._

"So Jen" said Allie, as Jen sat back down at her desk. "What did the Serge want? You in trouble, or something?"

Jen rubbed her forehead with her fingers. This headache was getting worse and she was feeling more average as the day wore on. "Well, he wasn't too happy that there's no result in the Richards' case. Nick, he wants you and I to bring in Sam Perry, and interview him".

Nick stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "Let's do it".

"Mr Perry. Can you tell us about your relationship with Abigail Richards."

Sam looked bewildered. "Relationship? I was her boss, she was my employee. End of story".

Nick leaned forward, chin resting on his hands. "Come on, Mr Perry. We hear that you were very appreciative of Abigail's talents."

"Her talents?"

"You thought she was good looking" Jen stated.

Sam sat back, with his arms folded, an indignant look now on his face. "Well, yeah, I guess. So did most men who came into the cafe. Jesus, our chef Mark though she was good looking. Is that a crime?"

Nick smiled, but Sam Perry was under no illusions – this was not a friendly smile from a mate. "Well, that depends Mr Perry. Depends whether you just admired her looks, or whether you got her pregnant, panicked, then raped her and bashed her skull in with a hammer. See – that _would _be a crime".

Sam looked genuinely sickened. "That's out of line! I didn't do that, I would never do something like that!"

"But you were sleeping with her?" Jen asked.

"No! I'm married. I thought she was good looking but I wasn't screwing her. She's a bloody kid!"

Jen flopped herself down on Nick's couch. He had wanted to stay home tonight, wanted his place to look lived in. His papers had been piling up on the front step, his plants had not been watered and his neighbours thought that he was away, even though he'd stopped home every now and again to change clothes, and pick up personal items.

He'd been spending so much time at Jen's place, he almost felt like a stranger in his own home. Since they had been back together, Jen had been almost _needy_ at times. There was a real vulnerability about her. He figured that it was due to what had happened with Dane Majors. She was plagued by nightmares and needed to feel him next to her every night. Not that he was complaining. He knew how independent she was, and he was honoured that she had let her guard down with him, just a little, admitting that she needed him close by.

He couldn't believe the intensity of his feelings towards her. He knew that he was in love with her, but he felt his heart swell with affection every time he saw her, and he was astounded that his feelings for her could continue to grow – he didn't think it was possible to love her any more that he did.

He looked over at her lying on the couch. She looked so tired, and worn out. He knew that she must really be feeling ill and he knelt down on the floor next to her, placed his hand on her forehead. "You want me to run you a hot bath?"

She smiled at him gratefully, taking his hand in hers and brushing her lips lightly over his knuckles. "Thank you".

He tried not to laugh at the sound of her croaky voice.

He crawled into bed next to her. She was already half asleep. He snuggled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Even in half sleep, she reached around to grab his arm, and pull it tightly to her. He lay watching her in the dark, listening to her breathe. Tonight, her breathing was noisy and uneven, because of her illness. He thought she felt hot, and he resolved to try to talk her into staying at home tomorrow. _Not much chance of that _he thought.

It was a full moon, and there was quite a bit of light streaming in through Nick's bedroom window. He looked at her, face illuminated in the moonlight, and he thought that she was the most beautiful, perfect thing he had ever seen.

He felt a pang of regret, feeling that he'd tainted their relationship somehow, by having slept with Juliet. He and Jen had not been together, but he knew from a comment that Jen had recently made, that the fact that he had slept with Juliet was playing on her mind. But that's all it had been – sex. Juliet had been young and attractive, and she had shown an interest in Nick, when he had been at his lowest, after Jen's rejection. The sex had been okay, he supposed, but there had been no real feeling there. He didn't have any interest in holding her afterwards, or even talking to her. He supposed that made him a brute of a bloke who had only been interested in sex, and he guessed that, to a certain extent, that had been the case. He had tried to enjoy himself, but in all honesty, it had only made him miss Jen more. All he had thought about was Jen. That obviously hadn't been fair to Juliet and he was glad that she never knew his real feelings. He felt sorry that he had felt that way, sorry that he had treated her that way, and of course he was sorry that she was dead; but he didn't love her. At the most, he had liked her a little more than the average woman, and she had helped take away the loneliness he had felt, especially at night; but she wasn't Jen.

He nuzzled his face into Jen's hair, breathing in her scent. She stirred slightly, but did not wake.

"I'm sorry Jen. I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

8.

They sat in the briefing room waiting for Matt. Duncan munched on a toasted sandwich, flicking through the morning's newspaper. Rhys and Allie sat opposite one another, neither wanting to meet the other's eyes. Jen sat with her head resting in one hand, the other hand cradling a cup of coffee. Nick sat opposite her, annoyed but not surprised that she had refused to take a day off. He thought that she was very unwell and he was concerned. Apart from the obvious issue of spreading the virus around the office to your colleagues, Nick was of the firm belief that being a cop was one job where you had to be firing on all four cylinders. He didn't think it was wise to be out in the field when you were unwell, that it was easy for mistakes to be made when your head was cloudy.

Matt strode into the room, waving some paperwork in front of him. "Well – Intel have tracked down the two guys from the club. One Peter Fitz and his good mate Jamie Olden. Both have form for selling and possession, and Olden has a prior for sexual assault in 2000. Duncan, Jen – last known address for these two clowns. Get out there, see what you can find, bring them in."

Nick didn't feel happy about Jen going and decided to run the gauntlet of her wrath by saying something. "Actually, Serge, I have nothing on, I'm happy to go out with Duncan".

Jen shot him a dark and angry look. She was furious that he was suggesting that she wasn't in a fit state to do her job – not that he had actually said that out loud, but she knew that was what he was inferring.

"Well, Nick, if you have nothing else to do, there's a stack of reports need going over. I've asked Jennifer to go with Duncan – they're the leads on this case. Rightyo – get on it people, let's bring them in, get ourselves a result".

Jen stormed out of the meeting room, absolutely livid with Nick. Duncan moved over next to Nick. "Hey mate – I know where you're coming from. I don't reckon she should even be here today. Matt's pushing a bit too hard on this one, too. Why don't uniforms check out the address?"

Nick wasn't sure why he was so bothered by the situation. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had the feeling that something was not right.

"Jen, you sure you feel okay to do this?" Duncan took his eyes off the road momentarily to look at her. He was concerned.

Jen was furious with Nick and angry that her colleagues were now doubting her ability to do her job. "Duncan, I'm fine. And this address is a couple of years old. Chances are, they're long gone and this is just a wild goose chase".

They pulled up in front of the old weatherboard. The yard was overgrown with weeds, front gate was hanging off it's hinges.

"Nice" quipped Duncan. Jen thought it looked deserted.

They fought their way through the weeds to the front door and Duncan knocked. They were both surprised when the door was opened by a young, unshaven man. Duncan and Jen held up their Ids.

"Just wanted to ask you some questions about a girl you were seen talking to at VC nightclub a couple of weeks ago. Blonde, attractive – name of Abigail. Ring any bells?"

The young man smiled lecherously. "Yeah, I remember. Real looker."

"Can we come in Mr..?"

"Olden. Jamie Olden. Oh, now's not really a good time..."

Duncan pushed his way into the house and Jamie Olden and Jen followed. "Hey, you can't just waltz in like that you know, I got rights..."

Duncan cut him off. "Abigail was found murdered a few hours after you and your mate chatted her up. Know anything about that?"

Jamie Olden was protesting his innocence. Jen decided to take a look around and slipped quietly and unnoticed out of the room.

The sound of a gunshot ripped through the air. Duncan reached for his firearm, as Jamie Olden bolted for the back door and was gone.

Duncan, firearm drawn, slowly moved through the room, aware for the first time that Jen was nowhere to be seen.

"Jen!"

She didn't answer and Duncan suddenly felt uneasy. He carefully entered the kitchen and his eyes took in the scene. This was a clandestine drug lab, and they had walked right into the middle of it. His eyes moved to a crumpled heap on the floor and he felt sick as he realised that it was Jen, and that she was bleeding.

Realising that both offenders had gone, he rushed over to Jen and dropped to the floor beside her. He could see that she had been shot in the stomach and was bleeding heavily. He fumbled for his mobile, dialled 000, yelling for an ambulance and for back up, there was an officer down.

He ripped off his jacket and tried to use it to stem the flow of blood. "Come on Jen" he pleaded. "Stay with me..."

The scene was chaotic. There was an ambulance on the kerb, and several marked and unmarked police cars filled the suburban street.

Inspector Terry Jarvis and Snr Sgt Stanley Wolfe stood with Duncan, questioning him as to what had transpired. He was visibly shaken and his hands and shirt were covered in Jen's blood.

Another unmarked vehicle came screaming around the corner and Nick and Allie jumped out of the car. Nick didn't know what to do. He felt like his whole world had just collapsed around him. He didn't know how he should act. Inside, he was frantic. He noticed the ambo's wheeling Jen out on a stretcher and he raced over, appearing to the others as a concerned colleague. They were all upset and emotional.

He thought he would die inside when he laid eyes on her. His Jen, so pale, so lifeless, blood staining her clothing. The ambo's had oxygen on her and were trying unsuccessfully to stop the bleeding. They were in a hurry and Nick knew that it was serious. "Jen.." He tried to reach out to touch her.

Snr Sgt Wolfe observed the scene around him. One officer seriously wounded, the other in shock. Their colleagues, upset and distressed by what they were witnessing. "Nick, Allie – gut Duncan down to the hospital to be checked out. Keep me updated".

Nick didn't need to be told twice. He jumped into the driver's seat, leaving Allie to lead Duncan over to the car. He breathed deeply. _She'll be okay, she'll be okay. _His stomach churned and he felt as though he might vomit. He ran his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do. He couldn't lose her now. Not again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

9.

Allie was pacing the floor. Nick sat with his head almost between his knees, hands behind his head. They were in the waiting room of the Emergency Department. Duncan was in being checked over by the Doctor . Jen had been rushed straight into surgery.

Nick closed his eyes and his thoughts turned back to a few days ago. _They lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They lay facing each other, arms cradling one another. Nick rolled over her and rested on his elbows, his arms cradling her head. His face was inches from hers. Their breathing was starting to slow but their hearts still beat quickly. Nick stroked her face tenderly. "I love you". He said it over and over, in between planting kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips. "Nick". She whispered his name. They kissed each other deeply and Nick felt the stirrings of passion once again. Jen cupped his face in her hands, and smiled questioningly. He kissed her "I can't help it. I want you so much", his voice breaking, choked with desire. They stared intently in each other's eyes as they began to move slowly together. Nick closed his eyes, losing himself in the sweetness of her, never wanting this to end._

He opened his eyes, and sat up. Allie was talking to him, voicing her thoughts on Olden and Fitz and what should happen to them. "String them up by the balls. Better still, put them in the interview room with the cameras off and let us all have a go."

Nick couldn't focus on her words, didn't care what she was saying. He was consumed by thoughts of Jen. All the Doctor had said was that she had lost a lot of blood, her chances were 'fair'. _Fair? What the hell did that mean? _He got up from his seat and began to walk the floor.

He wanted answers, he needed to know that she was going to be okay. He hated not feeling in control, hated the uncertainty and not knowing.

He still felt sick and in fact, he had already been to the bathroom where he had been unable to stop himself from dry retching.

He needed to see her. The need to do so was becoming unbearable. It had been over an hour and they had not had any news. He didn't think that he could take much more. The woman that he was in love with had been seriously injured, he didn't know if she were dead or alive, and he knew that he needed to be with her, needed to see her, needed to hold her.

When a surgeon walked into the waiting area and regarded them with a grim look on his face, Nick felt his legs begin to buckle beneath him, and he had to grab the wall for support. "She came through the surgery but she is critically ill. We'll be transferring her up to ICU but we probably need to notify her next of kin. Does she have any family?"

Nick closed his eyes, swallowed hard. "Her mum is in Sydney, and her sister lives in Queensland."

Allie regarded Nick with a curious look. She didn't know anything much about Jen's family, but she supposed that Nick and Jen had been undercover together as a married couple, twice, so she figured that he probably knew more about her than the rest of the team did.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure – only one at a time at this point. She probably won't be out of recovery for another half hour. If you want to go up and wait, that would be okay".

Allie could see that Nick was looking more and more upset, a testament to his close working relationship and friendship with Jen. "You go up Nick, I'll wait here for Duncan to get the all clear".

When they wheeled her bed into the unit, Nick's heart sank. She was ventilated and it seemed that there were tubes going in and out of her everywhere. Her skin was pasty with a grey hue and for a terrible moment, Nick thought that she looked like she was dead.

He sat by the bed, took hold of her hand. It felt cold to the touch, and was limp. He clasped both hands over hers, and rubbed vigorously. He knew how much Jen hated feeling cold and he wanted to do what he could to make her comfortable.

He looked at the nurse who was checking the monitors and making sure that the intravenous drip was in place, checking the line for air bubbles.

"She'll be okay, won't she?"

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile. "She's made it through the surgery, that's good. But she did lose a lot of blood. We need to keep an eye out for any further internal bleeding. The fact that she also has an upper respiratory infection complicates things slightly – it means that her body has to work twice as hard, it's already fighting an infection. The risk is also that she might go on to develop a pneumonia, which could further compromise her recovery. But you really need to the speak to the Doctor."

The nurse walked over and sat at her desk in the front corner of the room, and began writing in the medical charts in Jen's file. Nick sat with his back to the door, still holding Jen's hand, not wanting to let go. With his other hand, he stroked her head, pushing the hair off her face.

He felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes. His heart was breaking, seeing her like this. He didn't think that he'd be able to leave her side. He didn't think that he could go back to work, and carry on, when inside he felt like he was being torn apart.

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly, willing her to wake up. He wished that he could feel her squeeze his hand back, see her eyelids flutter, give him some sign that she was still there, that she was fighting this as hard as she could. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Jen. Wake up babe. Do if for me. I love you so much. You've got to come back to me".

And in the doorway, surveying the scene in front of her, stood Bernice Waverly.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all those that have reviewed. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

10.

Duncan was back at his desk, having been given the all clear, and having had a shower and change of clothes. He sat gripping a coffee in his hands. Wolfe had told him to go home, but Duncan wasn't going anywhere. _He _wasn't hurt, _Jen _was, and he wanted to do everything within his power to catch the bastard who had hurt her.

Nick had stayed at the hospital. They all knew that Nick and Jen had a close friendship, a result of having worked closely undercover together.

Allie and Rhys sat at their respective desks, still somewhat shell shocked by the events of the morning, and full of concern for their colleague.

Duncan picked up a file, then tossed it back onto his desk. "She should never have been there. Matt should have sent her home, soon as she came in this morning. What the hell was he thinking?"

Rhys looked over at Duncan. "Jen didn't get shot because she had the flu".

Duncan scooted his chair towards Rhys, anger flashing across his face. "No, she didn't. She got shot 'cos she was there, and she bloody well shouldn't have been!"

"Yeah, well, Matt's a dickhead lately, who knows what he was thinking" Allie interjected.

Duncan wasn't finished. "We could all see she was crook. Nick tried to stop Matt from sending her out, but he didn't bloody listen! And those two were scum, bloody druggies! Had priors for Christ sake! He should never have sent us there without backup!"

Commander Waverly marched into the office area, carrying a file close to her chest. She ignored the Detectives sitting at their desks and made a beeline for Stanley Wolfe's office. Stanley opened his office door, and he and Terry Jarvis stepped out.

"Gentlemen" Bernice thundered. "A word". They retreated back into Stanley's office and closed the door.

"Did you know Stanley?"

Stanley Wolfe looked down at his desk, clasping his hands together. "No Bernice, I did not. Are you sure?"

She gave a short laugh. "Of course I'm sure, I'm not a complete idiot. What about Sgt Ryan? Do you think he might have known and forgot to divulge the information?"

Stanley shook his head slowly and Terry Jarvis grunted, looking at Bernice with a look that said _Are you serious?_ "With all due respect, Bernice, I doubt that Sgt Ryan could find his arse with both hands on a good day, so my guess would be no. He's not exactly Mr Observant, when it comes to what's happening with his crew".

"Thanks for that insight Terry." Bernice walked over to the window, peered through the blinds at the Homicide detectives sitting in the office, all wondering what was going on behind closed doors, all hoping that it wasn't anything to do with Jen. "I don't know what to do. They're my two best Detectives. They were SIS for gods sake!"

Stanley sat back in his chair. "Why don't you sleep on it Bernice? Jennifer is not out of the woods yet, it might take some time before she's back on board, if at all. Let's just see what transpires, and go from there. I don't know if we need to be worrying about this, at this point in time. Let's just pray that Jennifer recovers so that we _can_ have this conversation at a later date".

Nick walked out of ICU, not wanting to leave at all but needing to take a bathroom break. As he turned the corner in the corridor, he came face to face with Matt.

Nick stopped in his tracks and looked at the other man with contempt in his eyes.

"Nick. How is she?"

Nick pushed a finger into Matt's chest, his face full of rage. "This is _your_ fault. She wouldn't be lying in there half dead if it wasn't for _you. _If you'd done your job as a bloody sergeant and _managed_ your team, Jen wouldn't be in there! Don't go near her, you've done enough" he spat. With that, he turned on his heel and strode angrily back to Jen's room, not willing to allow Matt anywhere near the woman that he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

* * *

><p>11.<p>

Nick sat by Jen's bed, still furious after his encounter with Matt. As soon as he had laid eyes on him, the rage had boiled over inside and it had taken every ounce of Nick's self-control to restrain himself from punching Matt out.

He thought that Matt Ryan was completely ineffective in his role as Sergeant of their team. Nick had tried to give him a fair go, had even defended him to the others, at times. But not anymore. Nick knew that he would not go out of his way to make things difficult for Matt, that wasn't his style; but he knew that he had lost all respect for him, and he didn't see how that could ever be regained. He'd nearly got Jen killed!

_There were two issues here, _thought Nick. _Firstly, Matt knew that these goons had priors for drug offences, as well as assault. That should have sent warning bells off to start with. Any Sergeant worth his salt would never have sent his officers into a situation like that without back-up nearby. You could never be too careful when drugs were involved, and they were also talking about them being possible persons of interest in a murder. Secondly, a blind man could see that Jen was unfit for work, and Matt should have had the gumption to agree to Nick's suggestion that he, instead of Jennifer, go with Duncan on the job. Matt should have sent her home, where she belonged. Once upon a time, Matt would have looked out for Jen, and he would never have allowed her in the field, as unwell as she was._

Nick thought that Matt was so concerned about making it look to Waverly and Jarvis like he was capable of doing the job, that he was neglecting the welfare of his own team members – sending them in to get results, no matter the cost. Jen had told him recently that she thought that Matt was so eager to get results, that he overlooked the obvious. Nick thought that she was right.

He looked over at her with a heavy heart, and picked up her hand. He turned it over and traced her palm with his fingers. He just wanted her to wake up. He wished that he could turn back time, that he somehow could have made her stay home this morning.

A couple of days ago, everything in his life had seemed pretty much perfect. He had never felt so complete. The woman that he was so in love with was back by his side, and for the first time in a long time, he was allowing himself to think about a future with her. Now, he couldn't believe that he was sitting here, that this was happening.

He wondered whether the hospital had contacted Jen's mother. He had never met her in person, but he had spoken to her on the phone. When he and Jen had first got together, following their second stint undercover, she had phoned Jen's place one night, and in the ensuing conversation, she had demanded that Jen put Nick on the phone. She was a pleasant lady, one who had taken on the role of both parents to Jen and her sister, after their father had died suddenly from a heart attack some 15 years before. She had asked Nick lots of questions, trying to ascertain what his intentions were towards her daughter. She was a strong and independent woman, Katherine Mapplethorpe, and Nick could see where Jen got her strength from.

He heard a small knock on the side of the open door, and turned to see Duncan standing in the doorway of the room. He left Jen's side and walked out into the corridor to speak to his colleague.

"Duncan – how are you? I assume you got the all clear?"

"Yeah, I was just...it was pretty bad, you know..."his voice tapered off. "So – how is she doing?"

Nick stood leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. He sighed. "I dunno. I don't think she 's shown any signs of improvement, but I don't think she's gotten any worse, either. Has Matt had anything to say to you?"

"Nah. He came back into the office a while ago, went straight into his own room and shut the door. Been in there ever since, keeping his head down, I'd say. He needs to be called out on this one, Nick. You don't send your people into something unknown like that, without backup. And Jen was crook, he knew that!"

"Mate, you don't need to tell me. Believe me, I agree with everything you're saying and I'm _pissed off_, but being pissed off's not going to help _her_". He tipped his head towards the bed where Jen lay.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, you want a lift back to work or what? Allie pointed out that she'd left you with no car, thought I'd better come down."

Nick felt an inner turmoil. _What do I do?_ He knew that he would have to go back to the office, he didn't think that he could explain his absence much longer, it would start to look suspicious if he didn't leave Jen's side. But every ounce of his being wanted to stay right next to her, holding her hands, stroking her head. He wanted to be here when she woke up. He wanted his face to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. "Thanks, appreciate that. Give me a couple of minutes to grab my jacket, go to the loo and speak to the nurse? I'll meet you back downstairs at the main entrance."

"Sure" Duncan said "I'll just say a quick hello first" and he walked quickly over to Jen's bed, and touched her on the arm."Hey Jen, it's me, Dunny. You didn't have to go this far to get out of doing paperwork, you slacker! You hurry up and get better, I'll bring you a coffee every morning for a month. Maybe even two. Gotta go, but I'll come back soon." With that, he left the room, leaving Nick alone with Jen for a few precious moments.

He leant over her, kissing the top of her head softly. "I'm sorry Jen, I've gotta go. I'm gonna get the bastard that did this to you, and I'm gonna make sure he pays. I love you babe. I'll be back after work." He felt a terrible ache inside – the pull to stay here with her was incredibly strong, but he knew that he had to go. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He swallowed hard and willed them away, and turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Back at Homicide, they sat at their desks, in contemplative silence. Nick couldn't stop thinking about her, all he could see was the image of her in that hospital bed, ventilated and lifeless. Duncan kept having flashbacks to seeing Jen on the floor, trying to stop the blood with his suit jacket, with his hands. He knew how much blood she'd lost. He didn't think it looked good. Allie and Rhys regarded each other with an uncomfortable silence, and for the first time in ages, Allie conceded in her own mind that she'd probably been too harsh on Rhys, and that maybe she should lighten up on him a little. She smiled slightly. <em>I'm going soft<em> she thought.

Matt came of his office and regarded the group, his eyes not meeting Nick's. "We've got a lead on Fitz and Olden. Information's come in that they may be holed up in a duplex in Richmond. Fitz's mother owns the property, it's not tenanted at the moment. She caved under questioning by uniforms, she's upset that Fitz has shot a cop, wants to help. Says that she knows that he's been going down there and using the duplex, the tenants in the other half have reported seeing him there."

Nick bolted out of his chair, grabbing his jacket. "I want this one."

"Nick.." Nick glared at Matt with something very close to hatred in his eyes, daring Matt to take him on. "Okay. I want you all down there, Special Operations are already on their way. We're not taking any chances."

"Bit bloody late for that" Duncan said quietly under his breath as they all made their way quickly to the lifts.

* * *

><p>The door to the duplex was kicked aside, and they moved in, guns raised, shouts of "Police! Get down now!" Olden was literally caught with his pants down, having come out of the toilet in shocked surprise. Fitz had a little more time and bolted towards the back door, running out into the back courtyard. He tried to scale the brick fence at the back perimeter of the property, but strong arms brought him down. Nick wrestled with him before grabbing hold of Fitz by the hair and giving his head a couple of hard knocks into the ground. Duncan was upon them, pulling Nick off. "Nick! Stop! We got him". Rhys grabbed Fitz's arms and pulled them behind the man's back, locking them securely with handcuffs. "Scumbag" Nick spat.<p>

* * *

><p>The interviews were straightforward and went well. Fitz admitted that he had shot Jen, after realizing that there were cops in the house, and after she walked, unbeknownst to her, straight into the drug lab where he was manufacturing amphetamines for sale. He had panicked and shot, without thinking. It was not pre-meditated, but he would still do serious time behind bars. Olden and Fitz both admitted to chatting up Abigail Richards in the nightclub, but they maintained that they had not left with her, but had left half an hour later, and gone to another nightclub, where they remained for two hours before being kicked out by security, after being involved with an altercation with other nightclub patrons. The security at the second nightclub confirmed this, as did the uniforms who had attended the club as a result of the scuffle. They confirmed that all parties had been taken back to the local Police station and questioned, but the boys had been released without charge, at 4.45am. There was no way that they could have killed Abigail Richards and dumped her body in bushland south of the city, all before 5am.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt stood in Waverly's office. Bernice sat at her desk. Terry Jarvis was standing over by the fish tank, looking intently at the fish. Stanley Wolfe stood uncomfortably behind Bernice. Matt had the distinct feeling that he was in trouble for something. He wondered whether Nick had gone to Waverly with his accusations that Matt had been indirectly responsible for getting Jen shot.<p>

"Sergeant Ryan. It's come to my attention that two of the officers in your team may be involved in a personal relationship. You know that sort of thing is frowned upon in this office, causes all sorts of complications, not to mention the ramifications of having two people working in a dangerous situation, who's judgements are clouded by the fact that they're sleeping together! My question, is why _you_, as the leader of your team, failed to notice that this was going on? Or did you know that it was going on, and just neglected to inform your senior officers?"

Matt swallowed hard and stumbled over his words. "With all due respect, Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about".

"What I'm talking about is Detectives Mapplethorpe and Buchanan being involved in a personal relationship."

Matt gave a startled laugh, and instantly regretted it. Waverly regarded him with a stern look. "I fail to see anything humorous in the situation, Sergeant, do you?"

"No Ma'am. "

"Well, obviously this is something that I'm going to have to deal with. As I understand it, Mapplethorpe is not in a good way at the moment, but rest assured this will be dealt with, one way or another. And I'm disappointed Sgt Ryan, that you could be _so _oblivious as to what's going on in your own squad! Consider yourself on notice."

"Ma'am".


	12. Chapter 12

Just a short one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

* * *

><p>12.<p>

He was fast asleep in the recliner chair next to her bed, legs stretched out, jacket laid out over his chest and arms, for warmth.

He was dreaming. _Dreaming that they were walking through a park. It was dark, except for the subtle light provided by a scattering of lamp posts, and the moonlight. Their hands were entwined, and their steps were light and spoke of the promise and excitement of things that were to come. She stopped, and looked up at him, arms hooked around his neck. The moonlight illuminated her face and made it easy for him to see the warmth and affection in her eyes. She kissed his lips softly and pulled back to look at him. He gave her a questioning look, and she leaned in to kiss him again – her mouth found his top lip, his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth. She teased him with her soft kisses, and murmured his name. "Nick. We need to go home". He cupped her face with both hands, stroking her cheeks tenderly. He laid a hand on her waist, caressing her hip, slowly moving upwards until his fingers grazed the bottom curve of her breast. A small sound escaped her throat and she buried her face into his neck, grazing her lips over his collarbone. "Nick, let's go." Her voice was whispered, full of desire and need for him. Nick didn't think that he could move, didn't think that they would make it back to her house. He led her to a park bench, out of the light, out of the way of prying eyes, even though at this time of night the park was deserted. He took both her hands in his, and kissed her with an urgent need; passion, excitement and fear fuelling their desire for one another. He sat back on the bench and pulled her atop him. "Nick!" she scolded half-heartedly as his hands found their way beneath her clothing. And then she was giggling like a teenager, not wanting to stop but terrified of being caught. _He woke with a start. A Doctor had entered the hospital room and was consulting quietly with the ICU nurse, looking over Jen's medical charts.

Nick ran his hands through his hair and sighed, feeling slightly affected by the dream from which he had awoken. He stood and cleared his throat. "How is she?"

"Well, her vitals are good, so we're going to take her off the ventilator today."

"And then?"

"Well, there's no reason that she shouldn't be able to breathe on her own. Then it's just a matter of when she wakes up. We often induce coma's to give the body a rest, a better chance of recuperating. Obviously, there's always the chance that people won't wake up from an induced coma, but as I said, her vital signs are good, and I would expect that she'd make a full recovery. Albeit a slow one, given that she was already compromised by the respiratory infection. But there's been no more sign of internal bleeding, so the odds look good. Once she wakes up, we can look at moving her down to the surgical ward."

Nick felt relief surge through him. _They think she's going to be okay._ He placed his hand on Jen's cheek, his fingers gently tracing the outline of her face. He looked up to see a woman enter the room, and begin talking to the Doctor. She looked to be in her early sixties, her greying hair was pinned back on her head in a knot. She was slightly plump and her face and eyes were kind. Nick thought for sure that this was Jen's mother.

After the Doctor had relayed the same information to her, that he had conveyed to Nick, she walked over to Jen's bed and grabbed her hand. "Oh Jennifer, " she sighed. "Never could keep out of trouble". She looked over at Nick and smiled, warmth filling her face and eyes. "And you would be Nick, I suppose? Tall and handsome...that's the description that she gave me." She eyed him carefully and then extended her hand. "Katherine Mapplethorpe, I'm Jennifer's mother".

"Pleased to meet you."

They smiled at one another, their love and affection for the woman in the bed before them, creating an instant bond and understanding.


	13. Chapter 13

Unlucky for some, No. 13! A much longer offering this time. Thanks to those that are reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

* * *

><p>13.<p>

Nick sat at his desk, feeling stiff and slightly weary. He had not had a particularly comfortable sleep in the hospital, but a shower at home before he got into work had succeeded in making him feel half-human, at least.

He didn't want to be away from Jen, especially since they were talking about taking her off the ventilator today, but he felt secure in the knowledge that Jen's mother was with her, and she at least wouldn't be alone.

During his brief conversation with her that morning, Katherine Mapplethorpe had told him that she had booked into a motel for the night. Nick had offered to let her into Jen's house, so that she could stay there, rather than spend money on a hotel. Katherine had been grateful of the suggestion and Nick was going to drive her over there tonight, after he finished work.

"Nick – a quick word, if I may". Stanley Wolfe stood in the doorway of his office. Nick assumed that he wanted to know about how Jen was doing. Nick suspected that Stanley had a soft spot for Jen, she'd been the first female officer in his squad, and he had been her mentor.

What he said caught Nick completely off guard, and he stood in stunned silence, unsure of how to respond. "Nick" Stanley continued "I'm giving you a heads up on this. Commander Waverly knows, and let's just say that she is somewhat _concerned_. I have to say Nick, I am disappointed myself. I thought that both you and Jennifer had a little more sense than that."

Nick felt like responding with _Well you can't help who you fall in love with _but in all honesty, he was shell shocked and couldn't find any words to say that seemed adequate. He looked at his feet, starting to feel a little angry that he should be made to feel ashamed for having fallen in love with a colleague.

"How long?"

Nick looked up and looked Wolfe in the eyes. He thought that he saw a glimpse of compassion and empathy in the older man. "Ahh, quite some time, on and off". _I've loved her for the last four years._

"Just tell me the two of you aren't jeopardising your careers for the sake of a roll in the hay, so to speak..."

"No Sir, it's not like that" Nick protested.

"Look. I'm not going to give you a hard time about this now, Nick. Commander Waverly is all set to do that, once Jennifer is recovered. I'm just letting you know. That cat's out of the bag, and you may want to have a serious think about how you're going to deal with this. You're a good Detective Nick. Choose wisely".

"Yes Sir". Nick turned to leave.

"Oh and Nick - how is Jennifer? Any change?"

"They're going to take her off the ventilator today. Then it's just a matter of waiting until she comes round."

"I see. Well, that's good news. Keep me informed?"

"Sir".

* * *

><p>In the briefing room, Matt talked to his troops about the Richards case. Nick had been completely subdued since he came out of Wolfe's office, leading the others to speculate about what may have happened behind closed doors.<p>

Matt advised that the information caravan that had been set up outside the nightclub, had finally yielded a result, with a taxi driver coming forward with some information. "Reckons he picked up someone fitting Abigail Richards' description a street away from the club, the night of the murder."

"Why didn't he come forward earlier?" Allie wondered out loud. "It's only been all over the news for like, the last three weeks".

"He was away – had to go to WA to visit his sick brother. Came back yesterday and caught the news, recognised Abigail's photo. Duncan, Nick, I want the two of you to get out to his house, get his statement."

"Sure thing Serge" Duncan was unhappy with Matt over what had happened with Jen, but he had had run-ins with Matt at work previously, and knew that it would better if he just kept his mouth shut, did as he was asked. Matt's undoing would come at his own hands, Duncan was sure.

Nick got up silently, and left the room, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Duncan. I just need to make a quick phone call. Meet you downstairs."

Nick slipped quietly into a small room that was often used as a family room for grieving relatives, or to question people in a less intimidating atmosphere. He dialled the hospital on his mobile, and spoke to the nurse in ICU. She advised him that Jennifer had been taken off the ventilator, and was successfully breathing on her own. She also told him that Jen was showing signs of coming around, and she felt that it wouldn't be long before she was awake. Nick asked to speak with Jen's mother. "Katherine – it's Nick. I'm not going to be able to get away from work for quite a while. If she wakes up, can you tell her I'll be there as soon as I can?" Nick had the awful feeling that Jen would wake up without him, and he couldn't help but feel as though he was letting her down.

* * *

><p>Nick had shown no interest in driving, so had sat and stared solemnly out the passenger window as Duncan drove towards Carlton. Duncan had the sense that something was seriously wrong, and thought he would try to broach the subject in gentle Freeman-style. "So Nick. What's up your arse mate? Wolfey chew you out on something or what?"<p>

Nick continued to stare out of the window, wanting to unburden himself but not knowing if Duncan could be trusted. _Hell,_ he thought. _Seems like they all bloody know anyway._ But he was concerned with betraying Jen, and couldn't be sure if Duncan would keep it to himelf. After a moment's thought, he decided that Duncan had never been one to join in idle gossip and thought that essentially, he was a pretty decent bloke.

"I'm in the shit. I'm probably gonna have to leave Homicide."

Duncan pulled over into a parking bay on a side street and looked at Nick questioningly. "Mate – what the hell have you done?"

"Having a relationship with a colleague is an unthinkable sin, apparently".

"What? You? Who with?" And then, it suddenly dawned on Duncan as clear as day and he didn't need for Nick to answer. There were only two women in their squad and Duncan knew that Nick wouldn't be sleeping with Allie. He was aware of Nick and Jen's close friendship and he realised that it had probably been obvious, right under their noses, the whole time.

"They can't make you leave Nick."

"Well, I think that Waverly can probably do whatever she likes, don't you?"

"Nah. It's all bluff. There's no written _rule_ mate. Just 'cos they don't like it, doesn't give 'em any right to make you leave. The Union would have something to say about that".

As they began to drive away, Nick was deep in thought. He supposed that Duncan was right, but he also knew that he didn't want Jen to wake up, having to face all of this, when she needed to concentrate on getting well. He knew that he would confront Waverly himself, rather than waiting for the axe to fall. He wanted to get this sorted before Jen came back to work. He wanted to protect her from any ugliness, and so he would need to deal with it in his own way.

* * *

><p>Joe Capesci had been a taxi driver for 15 years. He was an overweight Italian man, with a moustache and kind eyes. He looked at the photo of Abigail Richards that Duncan held out to him.<p>

"Yes, yes that's definitely the girl. She was walking down Phillips Street when I picked her up. She looked a bit upset, that' s why I remember her. Plus, she was on her own, and I always take notice of young girls on their own, that time of night. I have three daughters, makes me feel sick with worry to think of them out on their own at night. I thought this girl's parents, they be worried, you know?"

Nick looked at Joe, suddenly feeling inpatient and wanting to get back. He was aware that it was getting late. "Mr Capesci, where did you take her?"

"Well, that was the strange thing. Said she wanted to go to an address in James Street. A printing company".

* * *

><p>"Bingo!" Allie waltzed into the meeting room, waving a manila folder in front of her. "Black and White Printers, in James Street. Owned by one Ian Manners".<p>

Duncan looked surprised. "Any relation to Stacey?"

"Well, that's the thing" said Allie. "He happens to be Stacey's father. Now why would Abigail be going to see her best friend's dad, at his place of work, after midnight?" They all exchanged knowing looks.

Matt looked pleased with the result. "Well, what are we waiting for? Bring him in".

"Well, the thing is Serge, I called the Printers, asked to speak to Mr Manners. Seems he's taken a little trip with his wife. Out of town until day after tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The hospital was bustling with activity at 6.00pm. Staff coming, staff going, visitors going in to see their loved ones.<p>

Nick caught the lift up to the 5th floor, contemplating the events of the day. He thought that he would talk to Waverly tomorrow. He needed to keep Jen out of this, if he could.

Jen – he wondered how she was. He hadn't had any time to call the hospital again, not since his brief call to them before lunch. They had been flat out following up on the new lead in the Richards' case.

He got out of the lift and began to walk down the corridor towards Jen's room. He passed the nurses station – a couple of nurses that he recognised from his visits to Jen were there, and he acknowledged them, receiving wide smiles in return.

As he neared Jen's room, he began to feel apprehensive. He was glad that the ventilator had been removed, but he was nervous about seeing her. What if she didn't wake up as quickly as they had anticipated? What then?

He turned into the doorway and saw Katherine Mapplethorpe sitting on the bed, her back to the door. The nurse manning the desk in Jen's room turned to look at him and gave a huge grin. "Here he is".

Katherine turned to look and as she did, Nick saw Jen turn her head slightly towards the door. Her eyes were open and she gave him a small, weak smile.

His heart skipped a beat. He strode over to her bed. "Mrs Mapplethorpe" He acknowledged the presence of Jen's mother, but his eyes were fixed firmly on Jennifer. He sat on the opposite side of her bed and took her hand in his, kissing it. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Katherine Mapplethorpe broke the silence, clearing her throat and announcing that she was going downstairs to the cafeteria to get herself a coffee and a sandwich.

Nick and Jen were alone. Her eyes brimmed with tears and when one escaped onto her cheek, Nick reached out to brush it away with his thumb. He spoke first. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I've been shot".

"Funny that." He smiled and reached out to stroke the side of her face with his hand. He was almost whispering "I thought I'd lost you".

Jennifer began to sob quietly, and the act of doing so hurt her physically, and she groaned softly with pain.

Nick sat down in the chair by her bed, pulled it as close to Jen's bed as possible, and put his forehead to hers. "I love you so much Jen. When you're out of here, I'm going to take you away. Just you and me. We'll go down into the country, book in somewhere. How does that sound?"

She nodded, the tears still spilling down her cheeks. "Baby, don't cry". He kissed away the tears and stroked her hair gently. She squeezed his hand tight. "I don't want to be on my own".

"I'm gonna take your mum over to your place. Did she tell you? I'll settle her in there, saves her paying for a motel. Once she's settled in okay, I'll come back. Alright?"

Jen nodded. She loved that he was taking care of her mum.

The nurse had told her this afternoon, when she was awake, and had asked for Nick, that he had been by her side most of the previous day, and that he had slept beside her bed last night, not leaving until her mother arrived. Jen was so overwhelmed by her feelings for him, and she knew, in that moment,that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. She had no doubts.


	14. Chapter 14

Only a short offering – lots of interruptions!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

* * *

><p>14.<p>

Jen walked slowly back to her bed, pushing her IV pole beside her. She had been moved down to Surgical ward earlier that morning and had just had her first shower in days. The pressure of the hot water on her skin had felt unbelievably revitalising. Nick had spent the night by her side and had left early, to go home and change. He had then collected her mother from home and driven her back to the hospital, before leaving for work. He had kissed her softly on the lips, cradling her face in his hands, with promises to return later that evening. Jen knew that she looked awful, but Nick had still managed to make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Katherine Mapplethorpe sat on Jennifer's bed, flipping through a magazine. She regarded her daughter with concerned eyes. "How was that love? Feel better?"

Jen slowly manoeuvred herself into a chair by the bed, wincing in pain. "The shower was great, but I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"Well, that's because you've been flat on your back for a few days. Do you have any pain?"

Jen nodded.

"I'll go and ask the nurses to give you something".

"No mum, just leave it. I'm okay. I just want to sit." Jen sunk back into the chair and closed her eyes, grateful for the peace and to just be still.

"Nick's a lovely boy".

Jen opened one eye to peer at her mum. _Here we go._

"He's been so nice to me. And he obviously thinks the world of you. Tell me again why you split up with him last time?"

"Mum..." Jen's annoyance was evident in her voice.

"I'm just saying, he seems like a wonderful young man. I can't see w_hat _the problem would have been, unless of course it was something of a _personal _nature in which case I don't really need to know..."

"Mum!" Exasperated, Jen opened her eyes fully and glared at her mother. "We both work in the same squad, it's difficult. It's not really the _done_ thing".

Katherine closed the magazine and gave her daughter a somewhat discerning look. Jen braced herself for one of her mother's lectures.

"Jennifer. I know that you love your job, and that you're very good at what you do. Your Dad would have been really proud of you, love. " She smiled warmly. "But you're not getting any younger. You don't want to wake up one day and it's too late, do you?"

Jen rolled her eyes.

"You and your sister are the best things to have happened to me in my life, and I know that you both meant the world to your father. Just don't pass up the chance of having that sort of happiness if it's on offer. Okay?"

Jen gave her mother a slight smile and nodded.

"Now" continued Katherine. "You know that I promised to babysit the kids for your sister and Troy when they go to Bali? I have to be up in Brisbane in a week. I'd love to be able to stay and help you out at home, but I'd already promised Nicole. If you get out of here in the next couple of days, I can probably spend a couple of days with you at home, at least."

"Mum, it's okay". Jen knew that her mum tried to stretch herself as far as she could, wanting to please everyone. She also knew that her mum would love to spend time with her three grandchildren, and besides, Jen had Nick to look after her. She remembered his whispered promise to take her away somewhere when she got out of hospital and she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of spending a romantic weekend away with him.

Katherine took the opportunity to impart some more advice on her daughter. "And if he wants to spoil you and look after you and be all 'manly', you just let him. Okay?"

Jen chuckled softly, feeling incredibly lucky and blessed to have wonderful people in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all who are taking the time to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

* * *

><p>15.<p>

Nick stood in the break room, shoulders hunched, stirring his tea. He felt tired and emotionally spent, the last few days having been especially taxing.

He wanted Jen to be well enough to come back to work, but at the same time, he also knew that things at work had changed irrevocably and he wasn't yet sure how he really felt about that.

He knew that Jen had told him that both of them being in Homicide didn't matter anymore, their relationship was more important than the job, but he wondered, if push came to shove, whether she would really feel that way.

Nick knew that she would be bored senseless anywhere other than Homicide and he had to admit, he felt the same. But he thought that he was definitely willing to sacrifice his happiness for hers.

Nick also loved working with her – he felt that they had always made a great team in the workplace and he didn't want to be in a squad without her; but at the end of the day, Nick supposed that the most important thing was that they were together, and if that meant that things had to change at work, then so be it.

Duncan entered the break room, interrupting Nick's train of thought. "Hey Nick. How's Jen doing?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's good. She woke up yesterday. Still in a bit of pain and it'll probably take a while, but she's getting there".

Duncan's face lit up in genuine elation at the news. "Hey, that's great. I might get up there this arvo. Reckon she'd be up for a visit?"

"I'm sure she'd love it".

"Maybe I'll get everyone to chip in a few dollars, get her some flowers. Women seem to like those, eh? What do you reckon?"

"Yeah sounds good. Duncan...what we talked about yesterday..." Nick's voice trailed off, unsure how to best broach what he needed to say.

Duncan laid his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Yeah, don't worry about it Nick" he said in a hushed tone. "I'm not saying anything".

* * *

><p>Nick headed towards Waverly's office, feeling definite apprehension and perhaps a little bit of fear. <em>I need to fix this.<em>

As he turned the corner, he came face to face with Bernice, who was hurrying along, briefcase in hand.

"Ma'am. I wondered whether I could have a word?"

Bernice considered Nick with a mixture of disappointment and regret. "Ah, no Detective, you may not. I'm on my way to catch a plane, I'm afraid. Conference in Canberra. I'll be back in a couple of days, but I _do _need to speak with you when I return."

"Ma'am." Nick felt a small wave of relief but he was also disappointed. He had lain awake in the hospital last night, thinking about what he was going to say to Waverly. He had psyched himself up and had a speech prepared. Now, he felt somewhat deflated that he was not going to get his opportunity, and wondered when this situation would be resolved. He and Jen had both known that this would happen, sooner or later. _I was banking on later._

Nick was concerned about how Jen would react, if she would hold him responsible, feeling that he had let her down by being unable to keep his feelings in check.

Nick was tired of feeling anxious about this; he wanted it dealt with so that he and Jen could move on.

He was grateful that Wolfey had pre-warned him. He had half-expected Terry Jarvis to haul him into his office for a 'chat', but Jarvis had only regarded Nick with a smirk and a look that said _You sly dog._

Nick was also surprised that Matt had not confronted him. He was sure that Matt knew, especially given that the other senior officers knew; but he thought that Matt was the last person that he wanted to talk to, about Jen.

He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that this situation was not going to be resolved today, and that because of this, he would have to find the words to be able to tell Jen what was happening.

* * *

><p>They marched into the hospital room, full of incessant chatter and good humour – Duncan, Allie, Rhys and Nick. Duncan carried a large bouquet of lilies and Allie had a box of Belgian chocolates, Jen's favourites.<p>

Everyone gathered around Jen, giving pecks on the cheek and careful hugs, amidst a chorus of "How are you?", "You look good" and "Good to see you".

Duncan perched himself on the end of Jen's bed, Allie and Rhys both sat and Nick hung back a little, trying to look concerned and interested, but not wanting to be overly familiar.

"So Jen" Duncan began. "You've got a problem. You keep getting yourself shot!"

Jen pulled a face. "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly _trying to, _Dunny!"

"Yeah, but you're a magnet for bullets. We're gonna have to send you out in a flapjacket, just to get the morning coffees!" They all chuckled, but the seriousness of the situation was not lost on any of them.

"So Jen" Allie began to unwrap the box of chocolates that she had brought. "What's the food like? Hospital food's supposed to be pretty crap, isn't it?"

"Oh well, you know, it's not exactly restaurant quality". Jen hit Allie's hand away from the box. "Hey! Are you right? I thought they were for me?"

Allie popped a chocolate into her mouth and bit into the sweet praline. "Well, I'm starving. Didn't have time for lunch. Matt's been working us like dogs."

"Yeah, he's a dickhead" Duncan grumbled.

"What's going on?"

"Oh come on, Jen. He sent you and me into that house without backup. We should never have been there on our own. You know that. And you were crook. Only place he should have sent you was home!"

Jen glanced at Nick, who had remained quiet throughout, but was observing the conversation with interest. "Oh look, I don't think we should blame Matt for what happened. He didn't pull the trigger."

Nick thought that Jen was being unbelievably understanding and forgiving of Matt; but she always saw the good in everyone. He also noticed that the light mood in the room had dissipated somewhat, and he thought that the serious conversation needed to cease. "So – Jen" he began with a smirk on his face. "Seen any cute nurses that might be good for Dunny?"

Duncan spun around, grinning. "Mate, this property's currently under offer, you know. I'm enjoying the company of a lovely young lady at present."

Allie laughed. "Geez, I'm really looking forward to meeting this one. She must be blind as well as deaf. She obviously has no sensory perception at all, if she can put up with you! I'm amazed it's lasted this long. Don't you usually scare 'em off after the first date?"

"Yeah, well they can't usually handle the intensity, Allie. I have way too much stamina for most women, you know, wear 'em out pretty quick".

Jen grimaced and closed her eyes. "Oh god, Dunny, way too much information!"

"Hey Jen – face it. I'm a well oiled love machine. The women can't get enough of me."

Allie burst into laughter. "In your dreams, Fabio!"

The light banter continued until Rhys pointed out that they needed to head back to the office, before Matt sent out a search party. The mood in the room again changed, becoming more subdued, and they hugged and kissed their goodbyes; Nick the same as the others, although as they left the room, he lingered back behind the group, and turned to give Jen a look that spoke of his affection and longing for her. _See you later on._

* * *

><p>Nick had arrived back at the hospital after 6.00pm, to take Katherine Mapplethorpe back to Jen's house.<p>

Jen noticed that he looked tired and worn down. She thought that this going back and forth to and from the hospital was taking its toll, and she suspected that he probably needed a good night's sleep.

As he turned to leave with her mother, Jen grabbed his hand. "Nick. Stay home tonight".

He looked at her questioningly, wondering if he had done something to upset her.

"You look so tired, Nick. You can't sleep in this chair every night and get up and go to work every day. Stay at home tonight, get a decent night's sleep. Please."

"But I'd rather be with you".

She squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him tenderly. "And I'd rather have you here, but I don't want to be worried about you on the job 'cos you're not sleeping well".

He kissed her on the forehead and stroked her cheek with his thumb and forefinger, looking at her with smiling eyes.

"See you tomorrow Nick".

* * *

><p>The briefing room the next day was full of animated discussion about Ian Manners.<p>

Allie waved a bit of paper in front of her. "His mobile phone records. They show that he contacted Abigail Richards' mobile the night that she was killed. And there are several more phone calls to that same number, over the last few weeks."

"Wonder whether Stacey knew that her old man was banging her best friend?" Rhys wondered.

"Nah," Nick replied. "When we watched the interview that Jen and Duncan conducted with her, she was adamant that she didn't know who Abigail was seeing. I believed her. And I doubt that she'd be happy if she _did _know that Abigail was sleeping with her dad. Would have been hard to hide that sort of anger."

"But if she _did _know"Allie said thoughtfully "that'd be a good motive for murder, don't you reckon? I know I'd want to kill my best friend if she slept with my dad. Not to mention what I'd want to do to my dad..."

"So, if your old man and your best friend wind up dead, we can definitely put you on our suspect list then, eh?" Duncan quipped.

"Yeah, shut up."

"No, it doesn't feel right" Nick stated. "I'd be more inclined to think that Ian Manners had more motive to kill Abigail. I mean, he's having sex with his daughter's best friend, she's up the duff...he'd have a fair bit to lose, is my guess."

"Well" Matt stated, gathering up his folder and case notes from the table "he's back in town tomorrow, right? First thing in the morning, we bring him in. Let's call it a night."

* * *

><p>The conference over for the day, Bernice Waverly sat back in the leather chair in the lounge bar of the hotel, whiskey in hand. She closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. She considered what to do.<p>

_Buchanan and Mapplethorpe._ She had a feeling, from what she'd overheard in the hospital, that their relationship was probably fairly serious, and not just a casual affair. She also supposed that it had been going on for quite some time. _And I never suspected a thing._ Stanley never knew. Terry never knew. And Matt Ryan...well, as Terry Jarvis had pointed out, fairly bluntly, Sgt Ryan was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Bernice supposed that the fact that no-one had guessed the status of Buchanan and Mapplethorpe's relationship, was probably a testament to their professionalism.

Bernice admired Jennifer Mapplethorpe. She had a lot of time and respect for the young woman. She had held her own in a male dominated squad, and had even been able to manage Wilton Sparkes. Bernice thought that Jennifer could go a long way in the job, if that was what she wanted.

Nick Buchanan. He was a very good Detective, very respected both in Homicide and in other areas of the force.

Bernice felt that Buchanan and Mapplethorpe were the two best Detectives in her squad.

Their ex-colleagues in SIS spoke very highly of them. And in Homicide – well, together they made a formidable team when paired up as lead Detectives on a case. They worked exceptionally well together and complimented one another well. She knew that Stanley and Terry wanted to keep them both.

She knew that they had obviously been able to maintain a completely professional relationship at work, which is why no-one had cottoned on to the fact that they were personally involved. But the trouble was, Bernice had backed herself into a bit of a corner.

When she had caught Rhys and Allie together, and had confronted Rhys, demanding that he end it, or else one of them would be transferred – she was speaking as his Aunt. Rhys was her family and she thought of him as a son, more so since the loss of Josh. She had been angry and hurt to discover that he was sleeping with Allie Kingston. And disappointed. Bernice did not like Kingston at all, and had never made any secret of the fact.

She was disappointed in Rhys's lack of judgement; that he would have been attracted to someone like Allie Kingston. She was brash, abrasive and was like a bull at a gate. Not a good match for Rhys, who was highly intelligent, and Bernice thought, was _going places._

She had called their bluff, telling them that one of them would have to leave the squad. Blackmail. Bernice knew that she could certainly have recommended it, but would never have had a leg to stand on, if push came to shove and one of them had wanted to take it further, to union level.

So what should she do now? She didn't want to lose the likes of her two best Detectives, but she was unsure how to proceed, feeling certain that Rhys or Allie Kingston would have something to say, if she allowed Nick and Jennifer to remain in a relationship, and remain in the squad.

Bernice rubbed her forehead with her finger, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. _What to do?_


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks again to those who are actually taking the time to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

16.

Katherine gave Jennifer a quick peck on the cheek and patted her hand lightly. "See you tomorrow love. Ready to go home?"

Jen smiled. "Can't wait". The Doctor had told her that she could be discharged tomorrow. Katherine was pleased, because it meant that she got to spend a day with her daughter before she had to return to Sydney, then head on to Brisbane to undertake her grandmotherly duties.

But tonight, Katherine was cooking a meal for Nick, and Jen was a little concerned. She hoped that her mum would go easy on him.

Katherine walked out, letting Nick know that she'd wait outside the room, so that he could say goodnight to Jen in private.

He sat on the bed and pulled her into a warm embrace. He kissed the side of her head and she pulled his face to hers, her lips seeking his. She placed a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes with longing. "I feel like we can't get any time alone" she groaned softly. "And now mum's staying tomorrow night, too." Her hands played with the collar of his shirt, and she pouted like a spoilt child, one hand moving to rest on his thigh.

"Well" Nick began, clearing his throat. "That's not a bad thing. You probably shouldn't be doing anything too physical, anyway. You don't want to overdo it, pull your stitches..."

"Nick, they're fine!"

He kissed her again, thinking that tomorrow night they would have to talk about what was going on at work. Nick suspected that Jen would suddenly lose the urge to devour him, once she found out about Waverly.

"Watch yourself with my mum, okay?"

"I'll be perfectly polite, Jennifer!"

"It's not _her _I'm worried about, Nick!" she chuckled.

Jen had settled back into the hospital bed, and lay there with a smile on her face, thinking about Nick. She was certainly starting to feel better, and tonight she was feeling a little frisky, and was _definitely_ looking forward to spending some alone time with him.

She thought that once her mother had gone home, she was going to lock herself inside the house with Nick and not surface. She might have to come up for air, she smiled, but she couldn't wait to wrap herself around him and show him how much she appreciated him for being there for her.

Jen was surprised to look up and see Matt standing in the doorway. He looked uncomfortable, and it suddenly dawned on Jen that he had not come to see her earlier, with the others, which she felt was odd. "Matt. Hi."

He slowly entered the room, placing a small bouquet of yellow roses on the hospital bedside table. "Jennifer. How are you feeling?"

She sat up in the bed, and self-consciously pulled the covers a little further up, even though she was wearing sensible pyjamas that her mum had bought her. _Nothing sexy about pink pee-jays with pigs on them. "_I'm feeling okay. Still a bit sore, but heaps better than I was. They reckon I can probably go home tomorrow. Might be a week or so before I can get back to work though." She grinned.

"Yeah, well, don't rush it. You need to make sure that you're well." Matt looked down at the floor, his hands fidgeting with his coat. Jen had the feeling that there was definitely something on his mind, and she wished that he would spit it out.

"Matt. Is everything okay?"  
>"Jen, why didn't you <em>tell <em>me?" His eyes were full of hurt and betrayal, and perhaps a little tinge of sadness, Jen thought. "About you and Nick?"

And there it was. Jen suddenly felt as though the four walls of the room were closing in around her; she felt like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs, couldn't breathe. The colour drained from her face.

"You know, I looked like an _idiot_, being hauled into Waverly's office, in front of Wolfey and Jarvis. All of them questioning my judgement, not believing that I didn't know. Not understanding how I could be impervious as to what was happening on my own team! I thought we were friends, Jen. Why couldn't you tell me?" He looked at her with what Jen thought was poorly disguised disgust. "And how could you be so _bloody stupid?_ You're a damn good Detective, why would you jeopardise your career to sleep with _Nick Buchanan? _Is it worth it?"

Jen swallowed. She felt embarrassed and hurt, but she was also becoming angrier with every word that Matt had hissed at her. _How dare he?_ She looked at him defiantly. "Yes, it's worth it. I don't go around sleeping with my colleagues, Matt. I thought you, of all people, knew me better than that."

Matt gave a sarcastic laugh. "What, so you're going to tell me you're in love with him or something, are you?" he spat.

"Yes. I am. And if I lose my job because you can't _possibly _ believe that I could have anything other than a sexual relationship with a colleague, then so be it. I don't care anymore, Matt. And I thought that we were friends, too, but if your opinion of me is so low, then I think you'd better leave. Sergeant."

Matt regarded her with bitter disappointment in his eyes. He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, leaving Jen to curl on her side, squeezing her eyes shut tight. _Oh Nick, what have you done?_

The evening was going well. Katherine had cooked a beef stroganoff with rice, being the sort of woman who believed in feeding men meat. She also thought that Nick needed looking after, feeling that he was becoming more weary looking and withdrawn with each passing day. She thought that he was working long hours, and spending most of his spare time at the hospital, and probably was not eating as well as he should be.

She hoped sincerely that he had enjoyed the meal that she had made for him. Nick had arrived with a bottle of wine, and he topped up Katherine's glass. She sat back in her chair and smiled at him warmly.

They had engaged in a bit of small talk, and Katherine had asked Nick a lot of questions about his family. She seemed delighted to discover that his parents were still happily married, and that he had a younger sister and brother.

Katherine thought that Nick seemed a sensible young man, and he certainly seemed to treat her daughter well, not to mention the attentiveness that he had shown to her. _Good son in law material, _she thought.

"Jennifer is a very independent young lady, Nick."

Nick smirked, tipping his head to the side in acknowledgement. "I had noticed".

"Sometimes she goes a bit overboard, with the whole independent thing though. We lost her Dad 15 years ago. He'd done everything for us, and Jennifer thought the world of him. She was a real Dad's girl, they were so close. Suddenly, it was just me, Jennifer and Nicole. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I didn't know what to do with the farm, or how to handle the business side of things. Jennifer was just a new recruit at that stage, but she stepped right up and took matters into her own hands. She organised some financial and legal advice for me, helped me put the farm on the market. She helped me move to Sydney, so that I could be close to my sisters and some dear friends. She's a very strong girl, Nick, but she's had to be. It took a little while before I could get myself together again. It's very difficult when you lose your soulmate. You don't know if you'll ever be able to go on."

Nick thought that he'd had a taste of that feeling a couple of times now, and hoped it would never be repeated.

"Anyway, Jennifer held our family together, for a while there. So now – she knows that she's capable of standing on her own two feet, she doesn't like to feel dependent upon anybody. But I think that deep down, she wants to feel as though she's protected and looked after. We all do. Don't let that tough exterior fool you, Nick. You seem like a very nice man, and I think that you need to understand where Jennifer's come from, why she is the way that she is. So that you can hopefully put up with it a bit easier!" She chuckled.

Nick smiled, his hands circling his wine glass. "She's very special to me". He felt a sudden surge of emotion rising to the fore, and he swallowed hard, rubbing his eyes to try to keep it at bay. He exhaled deeply. He had the sense that things were beginning to spiral out of control, and he didn't know how to stop it from happening.

He was happy that Jen was coming home; he was worried that she was coming home. He was pleased that their relationship was, at least in part, out in the open; he was terrified that their superiors knew. The contradictions were bouncing back and forth in his mind, and he just didn't know what to do anymore; but whatever he did, it was going to have to be soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

* * *

><p>17.<p>

Duncan had offered to cover for Nick at work the next morning, while he picked up Jen from the hospital and took her home. Nick was grateful for Duncan's support and made a mental note to buy him a beer, once things had settled down a bit.

Jen was waiting and ready. Nick helped her into the car. The long walk from the hospital ward to the car park had worn her out, and she guessed that she probably wasn't as fighting fit as she had thought that she was. Mentally, she cursed herself for having refused the hospital's offer of a wheelchair out to the car park.

She sat back in the passenger seat and closed her eyes. Nick felt that she was exceptionally quiet. He thought that last night, she had seemed excited about the prospect of going home, but today, he saw none of that exuberance and Mapplethorpe cheerfulness. She had hardly spoken two words since he had got there, and he wondered what was wrong.

He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek tenderly. "You okay?"

She turned to look at him, and the first thing he noticed was that she was not smiling. "Matt came to see me last night."

Nick's light mood began to dissipate and he leant against the driver's side window, resting his head on his arm. Jen looked at Nick, questioning him with her eyes. He could see disappointment reflected in them. "Why didn't you tell me, Nick? Did you not think it important to let me in on the fact that our senior officers know about us?"

Nick sighed, reaching out to touch Jen's hand, which she promptly pulled away. "Jen. I didn't want to concern you. I thought that you needed to concentrate on getting well. I was going to tell you tonight. Anyway, I've been dealing with it."

"Not particularly well, by the sounds of it!" She realised that she had sounded harsh with him and she was instantly sorry. She reached out to take Nick's hand in hers, softening towards him and wanting to immediately repair any damage that may have been done as a result of her words and her tone. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I know you thought that you were doing the right thing by not telling me, and I love you for that." She smiled. "It just would of been nice to have had a heads up, so that I could have been a little more prepared when Matt confronted me. So. How did they find out, anyway?"

Nick looked sheepish. "I don't really know. I'm guessing that someone saw us together in the hospital, or overheard me talking to you...I don't know. But from what Wolfey told me, I suspect it came from Waverly."

Jen grimaced, and squeezed Nick's hand tight in hers. "Great. Well – it had to happen sooner or later. Maybe it's a good thing, us being out in the open. The glass being half full and all that..."

Nick chuckled quietly, then turned to Jen with a serious look. "It'll be okay Jen".

She grazed his knuckles with her lips. "What should we do?"

"Well," Nick began, "Waverly's back today. She wants to see me, so I guess I'll go and face the music. We'll just go from there. If you're happy with that?"

She nodded, and allowed Nick to reach across and pull her into his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips. "So, how was Matt?"

Jen pulled back to look at him. She reached out to trace her fingers along his jaw line. She felt sorrow at what had transpired with Matt the previous evening. It was true, they had once been very close friends, and she understood that he was hurt; but she was also hurt by the way that he had judged her. "He was angry and upset. He said some things that I think he probably didn't mean, and I definitely said some things that _I _didn't mean. I need to fix it, Nick."

"I know." He kissed her tenderly, his hands cupping her face. He just wanted to lay down with her, and curl up beside her, take her in his arms. He had very nearly lost her, and he wanted to feel close to her. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Because he knew that it would be.

Today, he would talk to Waverly. He would ask Matt to speak to Jen – he knew that she wanted to build a bridge and mend their friendship, and even though he himself didn't rate Matt too highly, he knew the friendship was important to Jen – he would do what he could to help her fix it. He was completely in love with her and every part of his being felt alive with love and longing.


	18. Chapter 18

In this chapter, I have addressed the issue of Waverly dealing with the Nick/Jen situation. It is how I would have liked to think that she would have handled things. Sorry for the delay in posting. I haven't had much time and didn't want to rush and deliver up a pile of rubbish, although it may still be that!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or it's characters.

* * *

><p>18.<p>

Ian Manners sat across from Duncan and Nick in the interview room. He was a greying, balding man in his fifties. Nick wondered what a young attractive girl like Abigail Richards had seen in the older man; he thought about himself as a twenty three year old, however, and thought that perhaps he knew why young girls may be attracted to the stability and sensibility of an older gentleman.

Mr Manners seemed distinctly uncomfortable when questioned about his relationship with Abigail. Little beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and his eyes darted nervously about the room. _Signs of a guilty man_ thought Duncan. "Mr Manners – answer the question. Were you having a sexual relationship with your daughter's best friend?"

"No, of course not, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I'm a 57 year old man, for gods sake, she's my daughter's best friend!"

Nick rose from his seat, walking around to Ian Manners, leaning over the desk to show him the phone records they had obtained from his mobile. He leant with his hands on the desk, his face just inches from the older man. "Mr Manners, can you explain to us why there are several phone calls, spanning the course of several months, from your phone, to Abigail Richards' mobile?"

"No, I can't." He looked as though he might be sick. He hung his head, and ran his hands through what was left of his hair.

"Mr Manners, there's also a call to Abigail's phone on the night she was murdered. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, I..."

"Mr Manners, did you kill Abigail Richards? See, I think that you've been sleeping with her for months. Young, attractive girl. Made you feel pretty good, that she'd be interested in someone like you...but then suddenly, she tells you that she's pregnant, and you panic! Your wife will find out, your daughter will find out...you might even stand to lose your business! You're pissed, that this could happen now. That everything you've worked for, could be ruined. You arrange to meet her late at night at your printing company, wanting to talk some sense into her, convince her to get rid of the baby, end things. But she doesn't listen. So you bash her head in with a hammer, rape her and then drive her out of the city to dump her in the bush. Just discarded her like a piece of rubbish! What do you have to say about that, Mr Manners?"

The older man began to sob, head in his hands. Duncan looked away, thinking it a pitiful sight. _How do these blokes get themselves into this sort of shit?_

"I didn't kill her" he sobbed. "I would never do that. I loved her, and she loved me. I was going to leave Stephanie, and we were going to go away together."

Nick shook his head in disbelief and walked to the side of the interview room, leaning against the wall, arms folded against his chest. "Oh come on. Surely you don't believe that? Surely that sounds lame, even to yourself. Why would a young girl like Abigail run away with an old man like you? Her best friend's dad? No, you argued, you killed her and you dumped her body."

"I didn't. I never even saw Abigail that night."

"Mr Manners, we have the phone records!" Duncan had now raised his voice, exasperated with the interview – they weren't getting the result they had expected. Why didn't he just admit he'd done it? "You called Abigail that night and then a taxi dropped her off at your business. We're in the process of organising a search warrant for your business now. We think that it was the primary crime scene!"

"You can do that!" Mr Manners rose out of his chair. Nick eyed him with suspicion. "Mr Manners, sit down now!" He sat.

"I was with Stephanie the night Abigail was killed. We had her sister and brother in law over for dinner. They didn't go home until after midnight, and then Stephanie and I cleared up, and then we went to bed. I didn't call Abigail and I didn't meet her at the business! So go ahead and search it."

"We'll need to verify that with your wife."

Ian Manners nodded, his head hung low in shame and resignation. His wife was about to find out everything, and his young lover was dead. How could things get any worse?

* * *

><p>"Come in" Bernice called out. She sat back in her chair behind her desk, and eyed Nick Buchanan curiously as he entered her office. "Detective. Have a seat".<p>

Nick sat. His stomach churned, but he tried to portray an outer air of confidence, not wanting to give Waverly the satisfaction of thinking that he was worried. He liked Waverly, thought that she was very fair, but he wasn't sure how fair she was going to be in this situation. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He wanted this to go well. For Jen. He thought of her at home. She had been worried about his meeting with Waverly, knowing that their future's both depended on it going well. As far as remaining together as a couple, Nick thought that was a done deal. He couldn't see either of them turning back now. Not after what they'd been through together, and all the words that had now spoken between them. But he was worried about what Waverly was going to do. He couldn't imagine not working with Jen, not sitting across from her every day.

"Detective...Nick. I think you probably know why I want to talk to you. It's come to my attention that you are involved in a personal relationship with a colleague. Am I right in assuming that that's the case?"

Nick nodded, feeling that he should say something intelligent and profound and something that would help his cause, but he couldn't find any words. His mouth was dry and his heart was racing.

"Am I also right in assuming that it's been going on for a while?"

Nick nodded again. " Yes ma'am."

"Okay. Is it serious, or is it just something you need to get out of your system? "

Nick looked Waverly in the eye. He was now finding his strength. "I love her. It's not a casual fling, and if you want my request for transfer, you can have it. Ma'am." _An afterthought. Keep showing respect, Nick!_

"Nick, hang on a moment." Bernice sighed, still wondering whether she was doing the right thing. " I'm not asking for your request for transfer. Or Jennifer's. I've thought long and hard about this and I still don't know if I've made the right decision. I hope that you'll prove me right. You and Jennifer are both valuable to Homicide. Lord knows there's a shortage of decent Detectives who can think for themselves, and I can't afford to lose my two best officers. That's why I'm willing to turn a blind eye, Detective, as long as you and Jennifer can remain professional. It seems that to date, you've been able to do that. But rest assured, if one of you steps out of line and I see that your personal relationship is impacting upon your work, or the work of your team, I w_ill _have no choice but to see to it that one of you is out. Not out of Homicide, but you will be moved onto a different team. At this point in time, Snr Sgt Wolfe and Superintendent Jarvis would like you both to remain in your current squad. But consider this your one and only warning. If there's any issue at all, you will be moved. Understood?"

Nick stared blankly at Waverly, not quite believing what he was hearing. He nodded, mumbling his thanks.

"Now off you go, before I change I mind."

"Oh and Nick" she called after him. "Do _not _make me regret my decision."

Once Nick had left and closed the door quietly behind him, Bernice sat with her chin resting on her hands. She was pleased that Nick and Jennifer would be remaining, but she also knew that somehow, she was going to have to address it with Rhys, explain her decision. She didn't want it to seem that she was being unfair, and she knew that no matter how she explained it, it was probably going to be thought of that way, certainly by Kingston. But really, Bernice did not really care what Allie Kingston thought of her or her decisions. But she did care about what Rhys thought. She would have to talk to him soon.

* * *

><p>Matt looked up as Nick came into his office, closing the door behind him. "Matt. I don't know what was said between you and Jen the other night, but she is upset about it, and I know that she wants to talk to you, try to put things right. Could you please give her a call or go around? I think she'd appreciate it." Nick felt the words hitch in his chest even as he said them. His head told him that he was doing the right thing, but in his heart, he just couldn't believe that he was encouraging Matt Ryan to go and see Jen. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust Matt. It was more that he wanted to protect Jen and he didn't think that Matt was good for her. He felt that Matt was very self-serving and somewhat downtrodden, and he suspected that he played the sympathy card, to a certain degree. Nick knew how soft hearted Jen was, and that she was loyal to her mates, and he didn't trust Matt to not use that to his own advantage.<p>

Matt looked at Nick intently, studying his face for any signs a hidden agenda. "Why is it of concern to you, Nick?"

Nick gave a short, sharp laugh. "Oh come on, Matt, I think we both know why it's of concern to me. I'm not asking you this out of the goodness of my heart. I'm asking for Jen, because she actually means something to me. Personally, I couldn't give a rat's if you didn't speak to her again, but it w_ould _upset _her_, and I don't like to see her upset. So go and talk to her – please. I don't know what you said to her, but let me make it clear. If you treat her like a piece of crap, or speak to her like a piece of crap because she happens to be with _me, _I'll knock your block off. I don't give a stuff what your rank is." With that, Nick strode out of the office, leaving Matt to consider what he'd just said. Matt didn't think that he needed to put up with being spoken to like that. The problem being, Waverly was supporting them, not to mention Wolfe and Jarvis. Matt knew that he'd been out of line with Jen, but he had just been so angry. And hurt. And maybe a bit jealous. He had certainly been attracted to Jen at one time, and he did still really like her. He wasn't sure if his feelings towards her were exactly amorous, or whether he was just romanticising the situation given his situation with Emma. But he knew that he certainly didn't have a lot of time for Nick Buchanan. _Pompous bastard_. Matt thought, however, that he would be the bigger person and go and talk to Jen, extend an olive branch. Even though he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about her, he was certain that he didn't want to lose her friendship.

* * *

><p>Jen sat on the lounge, her head resting on Nick's shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. He had just finished telling her about his conversation with Waverly, and they sat in stunned silence, Jen not really believing it and Nick still wondering whether he had dreamed the encounter. "She's really gonna let us stay?" Jen looked up at Nick. "Really?"<p>

He chuckled softly and pulled his arms tighter around her. "That's what she said."

Jen shifted onto Nick's lap, her legs straddling him. She hooked her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "I love you so much." Her lips brushed over his lightly. She could feel his breath against her mouth, his hands slowly moving up and down her back. He lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal the dressing on her abdominal wound. His fingers lightly traced around the adhesive. Jen knew that he was concerned about hurting her. She took his hand in hers. "Nick, it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore" He knew that was not true. Last night, when he had been lying next to her, watching her sleep, she had winced in what he thought was pain, when she accidentally rolled onto her left side, where she had been shot.

He thought that he would have to be extra gentle with her. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt, at the same time kissing him slowly, but her mouth was pressing harder against his, and he could hear that her breathing had changed, becoming more rapid. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, his own breathing now starting to match hers. They kissed deeply. She pulled back, one hand on his cheek, the other hand resting against his chest. "I want you Nick" she breathed against him. Nick buried his face against Jen's neck, and groaned softly as her hand moved to unbuckle his belt. His hand moved underneath her shirt to caress her back lightly, and he tried to unhook her bra. He gave up, unable to do it with one hand. He moved his hand to the front of her bra and gently traced the outline of her breast with his fingers. She moaned against him, and struggled with his belt, finally getting it unbuckled and moving her hand along his zipper.

There was a knock at the door. Jen groaned in disappointment and disbelief at the timing of her visitor. "You've got to be kidding me." She contemplated staying where she was, ignoring the knocks. Her mother had left that morning and this was the first time that she and Nick had been alone, and with everything that had happened, the urge to be with Nick, to make love with him, was now overwhelming. The knocks became more insistent, and Jen groaned again in absolute frustration as she hopped off Nick and flopped back onto the lounge.

"I'll get it, shall I?" Nick asked, rising from the sofa and re-buckling his belt at the same time. Jen grabbed his hand, not wanting to let him go. "Get rid of whoever it is. Say I'm tired, I'm in bed."

Nick chuckled, pleasantly surprised by Jen's behaviour tonight. It wasn't that she was usually reserved, because she wasn't, but he was usually the one to instigate things( _because I love making love with you Jennifer )_and he was delighted with her eagerness.

He opened the door to find Matt standing there. Nick smirked to himself. _That'd be bloody right. How ironic._ "I came to see Jen."

Nick made a sweeping motion with his arm, inviting Matt into Jen's home.

Jen looked up and was surprised to see Matt standing there, Nick right behind him. She wasn't happy, because there were things that she much rather would have been doing, but she sighed resignedly and offered Matt a seat.

Nick suggested to Jen that he go out and get them some dinner, if she was okay with him leaving. She told him that she was, although part of her wanted to ask Nick to stay with her, not leave her alone with Matt. Once Nick had left, Matt spoke. "I wanted to come and apologise to you. I was way out of line the other day. I shouldn't have said the things that I did. I'm sorry."

Jen looked hard at him. He was her friend, but she felt like she didn't really know him anymore. "What you said, Matt – it really hurt. You know that I don't sleep around. And you know that I wouldn't just sleep with my colleagues."

"I know."

"So why did you say it?"

"I was angry, I guess. I got hauled in by bloody Waverly. She read me the riot act for not knowing what's going on in my own squad! You know how hard it's been for me, Jen. You know I haven't had an easy time of it, being Sergeant. I don't feel like I'm part of the team anymore. I feel like things are kept from me, and then I have to face the consequences of not knowing."

Jen folded her arms across her chest. "Matt, _no-one _knew. It wasn't like it was some big conspiracy to keep you out of the loop. Nick and I never told anyone. I appreciate that you were angry, but that didn't give you any right to speak to me the way that you did. I value our friendship, Matt, and I want to fix this, but I don't think that I can forget what you said."

"Are you saying that you don't forgive me?"

"It's not about forgiveness, Matt. I don't think I can _forget_ that you thought that about me. And that you think so little of Nick. The problem is, Matt, I'm in love with Nick. I don't know if I can be around people who dislike the person that I'm in love with. I didn't want to leave things the way they were the other night. But you've got to understand that things have changed. We _are f_riends, Matt. But you're also my Sergeant now. And I'm in love with someone that you don't like. It can't go back to the way things were before. Outside of work, I'll support you as your friend, but I expect the same support back. But if you can't accept that Nick and I are together, then it doesn't really leave us anywhere much to go, does it?"

Matt rose to leave. "Okay. Point taken. I have to go. I am sorry about what I said. And I just want you to be happy, Jen".

Jen got up and stood before Matt. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "I am happy, Matt."

Matt turned and began to walk away. Jen watched him leave, feeling sad in the knowledge that their friendship would never be what it was. Too much had been said that had left an irreparable rift. Jen hugged her arms around her middle, and curled up on the lounge, waiting for Nick's return.


	19. Chapter 19

Starting to come towards the end now – this chapter and the next couple just a tying up of loose ends. Apologies for the sappines.. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who take the time to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>19.<p>

Bernice walked in through the front door, threw her handbag on the hall cupboard and called out to Rhys. He was in the kitchen, where he had prepared dinner for them both.

He observed her closely as she slunk into a chair at the dining room table, sighing heavily.

"Tough day?"

"Yes, you could say that." She eyed him carefully. "Rhys. I wanted to talk to you about something. Before you heard it from someone else."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly, as he began to plate up their food. "Sounds ominous. Don't tell me someone else wants to shut down Homicide..."

"No, no, nothing like that. It's to do with you and Kingston."

Rhys handed Bernice her meal and sat opposite her. "That's over with. We're just friends. Actually, I'm not even sure we're that, anymore..."

"Yes, I know that you ended the relationship Rhys. It's just that...I've had a similar situation occur again.."

He cut her off. "Nick and Jen?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. _Maybe it was obvious to everyone else after all._

"I'm just hazarding a guess" Rhys continued. "I've just noticed a couple of looks between them lately, a bit of body language. But I've studied psychology, remember, I've got a keen eye for human interactions...I doubt anyone else would have picked up on it."

"Yes, well. The thing is, it's been going on for quite some time, and they've remained nothing but professional." Rhys nodded in agreement. "I can't afford to lose them Rhys".

"You let them stay?" It was said as a statement of fact. There was no accusation or anger in Rhys' question.

"I did. But I don't want it to seem like I've treated you and Kingston unfairly. I just think that it's a completely different situation, that's all."

Rhys shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. "Allie and I weren't serious. I think it's probably different with Nick and Jen. " He smiled and continued eating.

Bernice sat back and considered her nephew with affection, and a certain relief that she had addressed what had been bothering her. _He's a good kid. He'll go far._

* * *

><p>Nick walked into Jen's kitchen, doing up his tie. He took her coffee from her hand, had a couple of sips, gave it back to her, then took a bite out of her toast.<p>

"I'll make you some.."

"Nah, I don't have time." He kissed the top of her head. "Gotta run. I'll grab a coffee and toasted sandwich when I get to work."

Jen smirked, pulling her robe tighter around her. "You know, you really should leave yourself more time to get ready in the morning, Detective."

Nick grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and eased into it, smiling warmly. "Well, I thought that I had plenty of time this morning, Jennifer. I wasn't counting on you wanting some _extra_ attention."

"Life is short Nick. From now on, I'm going to take the bull by the horns."

He laughed. "Is that what you call it?"

She hit his arm playfully. "Are you complaining? Because this shop can be shut for business, you know.."

Nick held up his hands in defeat. "Hey, I'm not complaining!" He grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter, placing it in his jacket pocket. "What time do you get your stitches out today?"

"Eleven."

Nick grabbed Jen around the waist and pulled her towards him. "You want me to swing by, pick you up and take you? I can hold your hand, if you want."

Jen kissed him softly. _God I love you. _"No, it's okay. I can handle some stitches." They kissed slowly, holding each other tightly. Nick buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. He was glad that the stitches were coming out today. He knew that she still felt quite tender, and he was handling her so carefully; when they made love, he treated her as if she were made of glass, terrified of hurting her. Jen reassured him that it didn't matter, that he could never hurt her, but he had been reserved because the wound covered in the white adhesive was a constant reminder to him of how close he had come to losing her.

He planted a last kiss on her lips. "I'll call you later."

* * *

><p>"Well" Allie started, slipping into the chair behind her desk. "Stephanie Manners verified that her husband was with her all night, the night that Abigail Richards was murdered. She confirmed that they had her sister and brother in law over for dinner, and that when they left after midnight, she and Ian had cleaned up and then gone to bed. "<p>

"Could he have slipped out without her knowing?" Duncan queried.

"She knows that he was there all night, because she got up to use the loo at two thirty, and she woke up again when her son came home at about a quarter to five. He'd been to a mate's party".

"What about the son?" queried Nick. "Have we looked at him?"

Duncan stood up, grabbing his jacket and his folder. "Let's go back and talk to Mr and Mrs Manners, and Stacey. See what we can find out about the son."

* * *

><p>Matt sat at his desk considering the mountain of paperwork in front of him. He couldn't concentrate properly, his thoughts continuing to return to the confrontation he had had with Jennifer.<p>

He was kicking himself for the things that he had said. He knew that he couldn't blame Jen for being angry with him, and he knew that he had damaged their friendship irreparably. He knew that she wasn't the type of woman who'd sleep around. He was just so disappointed that she had ended up with Nick Buchanan. He thought back to the time that he had asked Jen out, all those years ago. She had very graciously turned him down. He wondered how the hell Buchanan had got her to sleep with him.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images he had of Jen and Nick.

There was a soft knock on his door. He was surprised to see Emma enter his office. She gave him a slightly unsure smile. "Hi. Hope you don't mind me dropping in like this."

"Emma. Course not. Come in."

"I just wondered whether you wanted to go out for dinner tonight? Oh, and I wanted to see how Jen is. Do you think we should do something for her, when she comes back to work?"

Matt looked at his desk. "Actually Em, I think we might just leave it for now. Play it by ear. Jen's got a lot going on at the moment."

Emma looked slightly taken aback, not used to having her suggestions refused. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. I'm not saying that we can't do it, I'm just saying let's wait and see."

"Matt, is everything okay?"

Matt swallowed and looked Emma in the eye, blushing slightly. "Actually, Jen and I had a slight disagreement about something. I'm not exactly sure that she'd appreciate the sentiment, at the moment."

Emma laughed softly, thinking that Matt was being overly dramatic, and not really believing him. "Oh come on, Matt, it's not like Jen to hold a grudge, I'm sure it'd be fine!"

Matt stood up, pushing his chair away from his desk. "Just leave it, Emma! You don't know Jen that well, okay? Now. I'm busy, I have lots of paperwork to get through. I'll see you tonight?" He leant over to kiss her, Emma reluctantly met him halfway. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Emma left the office and the building, wondering what had happened between Matt and Jennifer. Matt sat back at his desk, wishing that Emma wasn't so hell bent on throwing parties for people all the time. _This one's not gonna happen._

* * *

><p>They lay in bed talking. Nick was holding her, stroking her hair. They were both tired, and had eaten dinner and crawled into bed, cuddling up and talking about their respective days. Jen was cold and had rugged up in her pyjamas with thick socks. She knew that she didn't look at all attractive or remotely sexy, but Nick always looked at her like she was the most desirable woman that he had ever seen. Nick, who didn't seem to feel the cold all that much, was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, and as Jen cuddled up to him, she considered how much she missed the feel of his bare chest against her. She slipped her hand under his shirt, so that she could feel his bare skin against her hand.<p>

He had been a little quiet tonight, and although she knew that he was tired, she also thought that there was something on his mind. He rolled onto his side to look at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Jen. I need to talk to you about something." I don't want to dredge stuff up, but I know that this has been bothering you, and it bothers me. I want to clear the air about it. I want us to have a clean slate."

"What is it?" Her green eyes widened in concern and a little apprehension at what he was going to say.

"It's about Juliet".

Jen immediately looked away. She didn't want to think about Nick sleeping with someone else, and she found it difficult to look at him. He stroked her cheek and turned her face back towards his. "I need you to know how it was".

"I don't want to know..."Jen's voice trailed off.

Nick sighed. "It's this _thing_, between us. We have to talk about it. I don't want you to say it's okay and then in six months time, when we argue about something, you throw it back in my face. "

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Jen knew that he was right.

"I was devastated when you ended things between us. I didn't think I'd ever find anyone that I wanted to be with. And I didn't. I had no intention of even looking for anybody else, I didn't want that. Then Juliet came along, she practically threw herself at me...I'm not trying to make excuses Jen, but I was really at a low point. I only ever planned to have a drink with her, nothing more. She was very forward and what happened shouldn't have happened. I'm not blameless in this. I should have stopped it. But I didn't. I was lonely and I was missing you."

Jen shook her head, she didn't think that she wanted to hear anymore. "Please, Nick..."

"Jen. I slept with her twice. It was nothing serious, it wasn't like it is with you and me. There was no real _intimacy _Jen. I spent the whole time thinking about you and wanting _you_. I ended it fairly quickly. I'm sorry you had to find out about it when I was being interviewed about Juliet's death. I'm sorry it happened. I can't take it back, but I wish I could because I regret it more than anything."

Jen felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She had thought of Nick very harshly when she discovered that he had slept with Juliet, but she saw the sincerity of his words and that he meant what he was saying to her. She could see clearly in his eyes, the intensity of his love for her.

He held her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Jen. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I love you so much. I feel like I let you down".

A tear fell onto Jen's cheek. She kissed Nick softly. "You haven't let me down. I love you more than anything in the world. It's just you and me. Let's forget about everything else."

They kissed and wrapped their arms around one another, holding tightly, sobbing softly into each other, both whispering words of endearment and wiping away each other's tears. They fell asleep holding one another, both sleeping peacefully without fear or regret, the first sound sleep for both of them, in a long, long while.


	20. Chapter 20

Phew! This chapter was really hard work. It turned out a fair bit longer than I had expected. In any case, the next chapter will be the last for this fic. Hope you enjoy, and if you do (and even if you don't!) please take the time to review. Thanks to those who do review, appreciate your comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>20.<p>

They sat in the briefing room, solemnly regarding the photos of Abigail Richards on the whiteboard. All had takeaway coffees, courtesy of Allie, who had woken up in an abnormally cheerful mood, and was determined to be nice to everyone. _Maybe even Matt – nah, maybe not._

"So. What have we got?" Matt asked the team, taking a grateful sip of his hot coffee.

Duncan opened his folder and looked at his notes. "Got some info on Ian Manners' son, Bradley, having been at a party the night that Abigail was murdered. His mum remembers him getting home about a quarter to five that morning. Someone obviously used Ian Manners' mobile to contact Abigail, arrange to meet her at the printing business. Son's worth looking at. Nick and I spoke to the host of the party, and a few of the guests. Seems that Bradley did go the party but he took off before midnight and no-one can remember whether he came back or not."

Nick leaned back in his chair. "Not the most reliable witnesses, though. Lots of 20-something males, most of them were pretty pissed. But it seems, from all accounts, that whilst young Bradley _was_ at the party, his mates remember him being pretty agitated, like he was upset about something."

Matt nodded. He had avoided making eye contact with Nick, still peeved about their confrontation a few days earlier, and he admitted to himself, a little jealous of Nick's relationship with Jen. "Anything else?"

Alllie leaned forward, to make her contribution. "Serge. Crime Scene examined the printing company owned by Ian Manners. It was pretty thoroughly cleaned, but they did find some small traces of blood in a storeroom out the back. We're just waiting on pathology to confirm whether or not it's a match to Abigail Richards."

Matt clasped his hands together. "Good work people. Duncan, Nick – might be time for a little chat with Bradley Manners, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Duncan and Nick entered the printing company and addressed the young girl at the front desk. Ian Manners sauntered into the foyer. He looked disheartened when he saw the police.<p>

"Look" he said quietly. "I told you everything I know. You questioned my wife. My marriage is hanging on by a thread, at the moment. My daughter won't talk to me. She left home last night to stay with a friend."

Nick felt pity towards the man. _How bloody stupid can you get, screwing your daughter's best friend, knocking her up, and then whinging when it all comes to light. Losing your marriage and your family. All for a bit of sex. What happened to people being happy with what they've got? _"Actually Mr Manners, we wanted to talk to your son, Bradley. Is he about?"

"No. Brad's doing a job for me today. Got him to personally deliver some business cards to a firm in Albury. They need them by tomorrow. He'll be back later tonight."

"We'll want to speak to him in the morning. Where will we find him?"

"Here. He'll get in about nine tomorrow. Let him have a late start because of the travel today."

* * *

><p>They sat behind their desks. Nick and Duncan had briefly filled in Allie and Rhys about their visit to Black and White Printers.<p>

"Hey guys" Allie flicked through the emails on her screen. "Are we still on for dinner tonight or what?" The three boys nodded, mumbling their assent. "Did someone ask Jen?"

Nick took a sip of his tea. "Yeah, I did. I'll pick her up after work". He smiled inwardly to himself. Duncan had suggested a few days ago that the team should get together for a meal. They hadn't socialised a lot together lately, and it was something they missed. They all enjoyed each other's company, and generally had a good time when they did go out. Duncan had also quietly suggested to Nick that perhaps he and Jen should let Allie and Rhys in on the fact that they're together, especially given that the bosses know, and they no longer have to hide their relationship.

Nick had discussed it with Jen. She was happy to go along with it, knowing that it would have to be done sooner or later. She didn't think there was any best way to do it, and agreed that a social dinner out would be as good a time as any, to come clean with the others.

Nick knew that Jen wouldn't be up for a big night, she was still getting tired quite quickly and he was concerned because he didn't think she looked that well, she didn't have enough colour back in her face yet. He was also worried that she was due back at work in another day, and he hoped that she wasn't rushing it.

He had lots of thoughts going through his mind lately in regards to Jennifer, they were keeping him awake at night. He knew what he wanted, he just wasn't sure of the best way of going about it. He hoped that he wasn't rushing things. When it came to work, Nick decided that he would have to trust that Jen would pace herself. He didn't want to upset her by suggesting that she might not be ready to go back. He resolved to keep an eye on her, without it being overly obvious, without smothering her. He knew how independent she was, but she was very precious to him, and he wanted to protect her with every fibre of his being. He would just have to find a way to do it with subtlety.

* * *

><p>The Vietnamese restaurant in St Kilda was small and intimate, well known for its good food and friendly atmosphere. Allie and Duncan sat opposite Rhys, Nick and Jen. They talked animatedly amongst themselves, perusing the menu.<p>

"Hey, I invited Matt and Emma" Duncan stated. "Thought I'd better do the right thing. Hope no-one minds".

"Yeah, I mind" interjected Allie. "Matt's a tosser."

"Come on Allie," Jen said quietly. "He's part of the team".

Nick squeezed Jen's hand tightly, beneath the table.

"So Jen" Allie munched into a prawn cracker, ignoring Jen's defence of Matt. "How are you feeling? Ready to get back to work?"

"More than ready. Got my stitches out yesterday."

"When are you due back again?" Rhys asked.

"Day after tomorrow. Doctor wanted to make sure everything was okay before he let me back behind my desk. You know how dangerous those paperclips can be." Jen rolled her eyes, and they all laughed quietly, except for Duncan, who considered her with a serious look.

"Come on Jen. What happened to you shows just how dangerous the job can be. You never know what you might be faced with. Good thing the Doc's being careful."

Jen smiled at Duncan affectionately. "Yeah, I know". Underneath his tough exterior, Duncan was a lovely friend to her, and she felt genuine warmth towards him. Going through the shooting together had brought them closer, and Duncan felt very protective of Jen.

"So" Nick began, picking up his beer. "Just thought you guys might want to know that Jen and I are seeing each other."

Rhys smiled knowingly as Allie began to choke on her prawn cracker. "What! You're kidding?"

"Come on Allie" smiled Jen. "I thought you of all people, would have had us pegged for sure. You're suspicious by nature".

Duncan slapped a coughing Allie on the back, laughing at the fact that she was so surprised. He noticed Matt and Emma walk in the door and be greeted by the maitre'd.

"I know that I accused you guys of shagging a few months back, but to find out that you actually _are._ Well, it's a bit weird, you know?"

"Hi guys!" Emma called out as they approached the table. She immediately made her way to Jen, bending down to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Jen, I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks, Emma. Nice to see you."

Matt took a seat next to Duncan, Emma joining him. "So" he said, wanting to appear part of the team and the joviality that was obviously going on. "What did we miss?"

"Well," Allie interjected "Nick and Jen are shagging, but I guess you knew that already?"

Matt reddened in embarrassment and looked down at his hands, giving a nervous laugh.

"Allie, you don't need to be so crass about it..." Jen scolded.

"So you're together?" Emma asked. "That's fantastic. Congratulations guys."

A few more jokes were made, the food was ordered and eaten, and they sat around afterward, relaxing with their drinks.

Jen was starting to feel quite worn out and Nick could tell that she was getting restless, and probably wanted to head off shortly. Emma was delightfully chatty, whilst Matt was relatively quiet, downing his beers in silence.

"So Duncan" Allie piped up. "How's your love life? Thought you might bring the little woman with you tonight?"

Matt sighed. He wished that all the talk about love lives would stop. He had avoided looking at Jen throughout the meal, and he didn't think that he could sit there much longer, seeing her with Nick. Nick was massaging Jen's neck gently with his hand, and Matt was all too aware of the physical contact between them. It was making him more and more uncomfortable.

Duncan laughed at Allie's suggestion. "I have to give her a bit more time before I let you lot loose on her! You'll scare her off."

Jen laughed and laid her head gently against Nick's shoulder. She was tired and she wanted to go. Nick brushed the hair out of her eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Jen's hand rested gently against his chest.

Allie regarded them with a frown. "On come on you guys, get a room. Don't tell me we're gonna have to put up with this sort of stuff at work. It's enough to make me bring up my dinner!" She mockingly put her fingers in her mouth.

Jen reached for her handbag and started to get up from the table. "Yeah, well I am pretty tired actually. I can't wait to get home."

"Yeah, I bet you can't..." Allie suddenly regarded Jen apologetically, wondering if she'd overstepped the mark. "Hey Jen, you know I'm just joking, right? I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks". Jen gave Allie a small smile. She hadn't taken offence at all to Allie's jibes, she figured that she and Nick would have to put up with jokes and innuendo from the rest of the team, for a little while at least. "I am actually really tired, though. I haven't exactly been out socialising much lately."

Nick and Jen said their goodnights and left the restaurant. "Do you reckon she was offended?" Allie asked the others, worried. She genuinely liked Jen, and didn't want there to be any ill feelings between them.

"Nah" said Duncan, taking a swig of his beer. "Jen's pretty cruisey. She's been through a rough time, had a big operation. Can take ages to recover from something like that. I don't reckon she'll be right for a while yet, eh Matt?"

Matt leaned back in his chair, with his hands behind his head, in an effort to appear casual. "Yeah, well, she's got Nick to take care of her, I 'spose."

Emma gave him a sharp look. It wasn't like Matt to be so dismissive when it came to Jen. They were good friends.

"Well" said Allie. "I reckon he's taking care of her a bit too well, if you ask me. You see how exhausted she looks?" Duncan and Rhys chuckled, however Matt pushed his chair back from the table and stood. "Time to go, Em. I'm tired."

Emma appeared surprised by Matt's sudden urge to leave, and she looked at the others regretfully. "Sorry guys. Looks like we're off."

Rhys, Duncan and Allie remained, ordered another round of drinks, and contemplated the evening's events.

"So, I wonder what Waverly's going to do" Allie wondered, as she opened her bottle of beer.

Rhys looked at her. "Waverly's letting them both stay."

Allie was wide eyed in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? I thought she was hell bent against relationships in the squad?"

"Maybe she's mellowing in her old age."

"Nah." Duncan twisted a bottle top in his fingers. "She can't make 'em leave unless they muck up, compromise the team in some way. I'm glad they're staying. I've known Jen for a long time and she's a good sort. And I reckon Nick will do the righty by her."

Allie didn't look entirely convinced. "Do ya reckon it'll be weird, though, having them on the team and them being together and everything?"

"Was it weird before? 'Cos it's been going on for a while. They never acted any different with each other then, I don't reckon they will now. Not at work, anyway. And I don't care if they're affectionate outside of work – they're my mates."

"Well said!" said Rhys, raising his beer bottle to Duncan's. "To Nick and Jen, eh?"

Allie chuckled and clinked her beer against theirs. Duncan started to laugh. "Shit. First there were four musketeers, now there's five, and two of 'em are bloody shagging each other. That was never in the story!"

* * *

><p>Jen undressed, threw on her pyjamas and crawled into bed where Nick was waiting. She hoped that he wasn't feeling too frisky, because she was utterly exhausted after the evening out with their colleagues.<p>

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her softly on the head. She made a small satisfied sound and buried her head into him.

"Are you upset about Allie's comments?" he asked, stroking her hair tenderly.

"No. You know what Allie's like. She's got all the subtlety of a sledgehammer" Jen chuckled. "I really like her, though. At least you always know where you stand with Allie".

"As opposed to Matt, you mean?"

Jen looked up at Nick. "It's obvious, isn't it? That he has a problem with me? Or with us?"

"Well, if it becomes an issue, we might need to talk to Wolfey. Or Waverly."

Jen suddenly sat up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "Except we can't do that, can we? Waverly was pretty clear to you that we could only remain in the squad together as long as it doesn't affect things at work. If we go running to her or Wolfey about Matt treating us differently, then it means that our relationship has already caused issues at work."

Nick sat up next to her, his hand on her back. He massaged her gently. "Well then, we need to ignore it. Forget about Matt. Get on and do our jobs and leave him to wallow in his own self-pity."

Jen stared at Nick, and he could see the absolute despair in her face. "I never thought that Matt had it in him to be like this. I can't understand why he can't be happy for me. Why he can't be happy for us."

Nick smirked. "Well, he can't be happy for _us_, because I think he hates my guts, and he's jealous. And he can't be happy for _you _because I think he's jealous and he hates my guts."

Jen lay back down, pulling Nick with her. He placed his arm across her lovingly. "But what's he got to be jealous of, Nick? Emma's back, he should be happy."

Nick reached over to turn out the light, then kissed her temple softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I don't presume to know what goes on in Matt Ryan's head, Jen. And honestly, at this point in time, I don't really care. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"I am happy".

"Good".

They kissed and then settled back into position, Nick curled up behind her body, his arms around her; her head snuggled up against him, arm over his, wrapped in their own little cocoon.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, this is the end of the road, folks. Last chapter of this story. I have gone for the big passionate scene, hope it works okay and is believable. Thanks to all who have reviewed and enjoyed the story, it encouraged me to keep going. I have been really inspired by the stories that I have read, and I hope that more people find some inspiration to keep writing CH fics, especially since there is no more show :(

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>21.<p>

Bradley Manners was a short, dark haired young man, with a goatee on his chin, and an earring in his ear. _Little punk _thought Duncan. There wasn't much attitude, however, and he presented as a scared little boy. He was becoming more and more nervous as the interview with Duncan and Nick progressed.

"So Bradley" Nick began, stretching his arms behind his head. "Care to tell us where you went after you left your mate's party?"

"I went home, man."

"Nah, you didn't" Duncan stood up. "Your mum says you didn't get in until a quarter to five that morning, but your mates say you left the party before midnight. Nearly five hours – lot of time to kill, don't you reckon?"

"Yeah, a lot of time to kill" agreed Nick. "So did you, Bradley?"

"Did I what?" Bradley looked to be physically squirming in his seat now. Sweat began to show under his arms.

"Did you kill? Abigail Richards?"

"Nah, why would I do that, man? She was my sister's best friend."

"Yeah, and your dad's lover."

Bradley didn't appear overtly shocked. "Nah, that's not true."

"Yeah, it is Bradley. See, your dad was sleeping with Abigail Richards. And she was pregnant. And you found out, didn't you?" Duncan leaned over Bradley menacingly.

"Nah..."

Nick opened the folder on the desk. "Bradley, we have pathology results here. Results that show that a small amount of blood found at your dad's printing business, belonged to Abigail Richards. See, we reckon you sexually assaulted her there, killed her, and then drove out of the city to dump her in the national park. And if we were to take a DNA sample from you, I bet that it would be a match for the semen that was found on Abigail."

Bradley looked up, suddenly enraged, the anger burning through his dark eyes. "She was a slut! Rooting my old man! Got pregnant, wouldn't get rid of it – I couldn't let my mum go through that shit! It's friggin' disgusting!"

Duncan walked back to his chair and sat down., satisfied that it was finally over. _Got you, ya little bastard._

* * *

><p>Duncan was hunched over Nick's desk, looking intently at something that Nick had in his desk drawer. "What do you think?"<p>

Duncan pulled a face. "Ah, I don't know mate. Looks okay to me. I don't know about these things."

"Do you think she'd like it? Or should I take it back, keep looking..."

"Shit, Nick, I don't know. You know what she likes a lot better than I do."

Allie considered them with curiosity. _What a__**re **__they up to?_

* * *

><p>Matt stood nervously outside Bernice Waverly's office, and gave a small knock.<p>

"Come in" she thundered.

Matt walked slowly in, handed Bernice the envelope in his hand.

"What's this?"

"It's my application for transfer, Ma'am."

She nodded. "Sit down, Sergeant."

Matt sat, swallowing nervously. He had thought long and hard about his decision and did not want to be talked out of it. He was not on his game, didn't have the respect of his team – not really. He didn't really know how he felt about Jen, but he did know that he wasn't happy with her being with Nick Buchanan, and didn't think that he could ever be truly happy about it. He hadn't yet worked out why. He was glad that Emma was back in his life, and he was determined to try to make it work, but he needed to put some distance between himself, Jen and Nick.

Bernice looked at Matt intently. "Care to explain?"

"I've had a hard time ever since I came back as Sergeant. If we're all honest, we know that I haven't done a particularly good job. It's a hard task coming back as Sergeant to your old squad. I don't think I have their respect. I'm not sure that I've earned it, either. Anyway, this is something I've thought about for a while. I don't think I'll ever know if I can really cut it as a Sergeant unless I make a move away from Homicide. It's been a safety net for me, and it's time to move on."

"I admire you for making the decision. It can't have been easy."

Matt gave a slight smile. "There's a lot that hasn't been easy, but I think this is the right thing to do."

* * *

><p>Nick walked into Jen's house, the little box burning a hole in his jacket pocket. His stomach churned, a mixture of excitement and terror. He knew that he wanted to be with Jen, but he was walking a fine line. He didn't want to scare her off, push her away again.<p>

He found her on the lounge, reading a book. He knew that she was going stir crazy at home, and thought it was probably a good thing that she was going back to work tomorrow.

She looked up and smiled as he came in, the joy she felt at having him home clearly evident in her eyes. She snapped the book shut.

He sat next to her, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. She hooked her arms around his neck. "I've missed you. I'm sooo bored."

He chuckled, and picked up the book she had dropped on the sofa beside them. "So, what literary masterpiece did you get through today?"

"No masterpieces for me, today. It's just a sappy offering. I even watched daytime TV. Can you believe it?"

Nick gave a feigned look of shock and horror. "I think it's definitely time for you to go back to work, Jennifer."

"I can't wait."

He held her hands in his and looked at her lovingly. _Be brave, you need to do this._

"Jen..."he began. She noticed that his demeanour had changed, and he was suddenly looking more serious, and she began to feel apprehensive. "You know how I feel about you..."

Jen was concerned about what might be coming next. It was sounding ominously like a speech that began with _It's not you , it's me._

"Nick, what's wrong?"

With one hand, he fished around inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the little box. He opened it. Jen stared in complete disbelief and shock. "I know you said before, you weren't ready for marriage and kids, and the last thing I want to do is push you. I do want to have a family with you but I can wait. The thing I want most is you. And you don't need to give me an answer now, if you don't want to. Just tell me you'll think about it."

Jen reached out to touch the ring. It was silver with a lovely diamond set in a claw. It was simple and elegant, just as Jen liked things to be. _He knows me so well._

With one hand still on the box, she reached up to cup her hand behind Nick's neck, pulling him towards her. She kissed him softly. She pulled back and stared at him intently. For the first time, Nick didn't think he could read what was going on behind those eyes. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you. You mean everything to me. I don't need to think about anything, Nick. I want you. I want us."

Nick took her in his arms and kissed her. He took the ring out of the box with a delighted smile and Jen held out her hand to him. He slipped the ring on her finger, as the tears began to slip down her face.

Their hands entwined, Nick began to kiss the tears from her cheeks. He stood, pulling her with him, and led her towards the bedroom, their hands not leaving each other.

He stood her at the foot of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Jen slipped the jacket off Nick's shoulders as he began to lift her shirt. She raised her arms so that he could pull it off her.

She loosened Nick's tie and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, as Nick ran his hands up and down her back and over the curve of her waist. He reached around to unhook her bra, and dropped it to the floor. He stood back and admired her, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

Jen removed Nick's shirt from him, and leant forward to graze her lips lightly across his chest, moving them lower, to graze across his abdomen, as she went down on her knees.

His fingers twisted in her hair and he groaned softly as she unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. She stood up and enveloped Nick with her arms, kissing his lips, his neck, his shoulder, as he stepped out of his pants and gently pushed her onto the bed.

The last of their clothing removed, they lay skin to skin, feeling intoxicated with the intensity of their feelings for one another. Nick ran his hands along her thighs, across her stomach, over her breasts. She moaned with pleasure, her hands moving slowly up and down his back, across his shoulders, trying to pull him closer to her.

His hands cradled her head, pushing her hair away from her face. He looked deep into her eyes and saw only complete devotion and raw desire. He breathed against her mouth, grazing his lips over hers, the passion between them starting to build to fever pitch.

Their legs entwined, Jen rubbing her toes up and down the back of Nick's leg. He gently caressed her breast with one hand, the other hand cradling her face as he began to kiss her with the intensity and ferocity of someone who couldn't wait any longer.

They rolled over together and Nick sat up, pulling Jen with him. She straddled him and wrapped her arms tightly around the back of his head, as he nuzzled his head between her breasts.

She pulled his face back up to hers, murmuring his name, her lips seeking out his as she held onto his neck tightly and began to move against him. Small sounds escaped his throat as he placed his hands on her hips, trying to steady her. Jen's hands were entwined in Nick's hair, and she pulled back to look at him, as they moved slowly together. "I love you so much" she whispered against his mouth. All he could do was nod and moan softly as his mouth crushed hers, and he lost himself in his desire for her.

They lay together afterwards, Jen's head against his chest. They were exhausted but completely sated and content. Nick stroked her back gently, and brought her left hand to his mouth, to place a tender kiss on her ring finger and then on her palm.

Jen moved up to kiss him on the lips and then nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck. She felt so blissfully happy. She had never envisaged that things would turn out this way. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Nick. They would get married, have babies...she smiled to herself. All of the things that she had been frightened of, she was now looking forward to, and she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

She raised her head to look at Nick. He was everything to her. He was her world. Her feelings for him were so intense, the ache in the pit of her stomach so strong, she felt that she would burst into tears with the emotion of it all.

He stroked her cheek tenderly. "I love you Jen" he whispered.

"Love you too." She kissed him and nestled her head back into the groove between his neck and his shoulder. She smiled, thinking about going back to work. Things would be different, with her and Nick being together and everyone being aware of their relationship. The dynamics of the team would be different.

She didn't know how it would work, and if she would manage to keep her feelings for him contained. She was sure it would be okay.

She considered Matt. Their relationship was certainly different and there was no going back now. As important as her friendships were to her, nothing meant as much to her as Nick.

It was the beginning of a new chapter for all of them. Jen grinned widely to herself as she lay resting against Nick, feeling his hands stroking her tenderly. She couldn't wait to get up in the morning, to start the beginning of the rest of her life.

THE END


End file.
